1 x 3
by alter mind
Summary: Final Chapter UP. AU. As a teenage prostitute, Sakura thought that she had seen the worst of lives and sex, but that was before an unfortunate meeting with 2 twisted students and 1 psychotic teacher. VERY heavy lemon. SakuraxSasukexSaixSasori
1. Biology Class

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

**Muse** : It's not exactly a 'muse' really. But after reading 'The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty' by Anne Rice, I somehow found it 'excusable' to write this dirty piece. Haha.

**Warning** : **Please heed the warning.** I am very serious about this. This fiction is rated M for reasons. This fic will contain very, very heavy mature contents, such as rape, bondage, kink, bestiality, heavy sex, torments, the languages, and others. Please do not read if you can't handle these stuffs. If I may add, maybe this will be one of the most brutal fics in ff dot net. I have warned you now, I do not mind any flames, but **I don't want you to complain about the heavy mature contents after I warn you now. You read at your own risk.**

**Author** **Notes** : So, this is another product of my sick mind. I have, actually, under a different pen-name, written smut/mature stories. But this will be one of my most perverted story I have ever written. And do notice, that although I put 'Sasuke' as the second character, this fiction will have an equal treatment for Sasuke, Sai, and Sasori. Why I put Sasuke as the 2nd character here, is because in this 1st chapter, he will be the one on main spot light.

**Summary** : AU. Hard life made Sakura took the job as a prostitute to get money. She thought that she had seen the worst of lives and sex, but that was before an unfortunate meeting with 2 twisted students and 1 psychotic teacher. VERY heavy lemon. Forusaku x sasu x sai x saso.

xxx

There was surely a day where one's life would change forever.

The 17 year old Haruno Sakura had thought that that day in her life had greeted her when she was younger, when both her parents died after armed burglar robbed their house and she was faced with the reality of life sooner than any average kids' her age. Perhaps, the turn point had been when she first received the full scholarship in Elementary until High School after she won that through her brainy head. Or, as she later added, perhaps she had experienced that day on the Summer 2 years ago, when she was a 15 year-old girl who sold her own virginity towards a random 30 year old guy for money.

In any other way, she thought that the day had come. That she had experienced the day thus there was nothing else in this boring life of her which could make her any more surprised.

But, no matter how smart she was, no matter how mature she was for knowing life's cruelty, prostitution, she hadn't seen yet the most dangerous day in her life.

After all, dear Sakura-chan was still such a naïve young girl, no matter how much she put up that intelligent bitchy attitude.

**1 x 3**

She buttoned back the front of her uniform and wore back the vest.

"You are really beautiful, Haruno. Your breasts, especially," commented a guy, her senpai in the newspaper club, as he fought back his still erect erection. "Can I touch you again tomorrow, after club's activity?"

"Tomorrow we're on Summer Holiday already, Senpai," spoke Sakura as she combed her pink hair with her little fingers. She wore her bangs down, covering her forehead and re-applied the lip gloss on her naturally pink-colored lips. "We won't be able to meet until School starts again,"

"Ah," the Senior sighed in utter disappointment. "P-perhaps I can give you a call and we can meet again outside school? Your flat? Or maybe my house? My parents are on trip to Europe, so we can have our way freely," he said.

Sakura turned around gave him a quick sweet smile. "I am already booked for this week, but surely, if you can call me next week, I'll free my schedule,"

"Good, good," he said as happily approached the girl and snaked his hand inside her uniform's blouse to put on some amount of money in between her breasts. He gave a loving gnaw on the mound before smirking, "Have a nice holiday, Haruno," and with that he grabbed his school bag and went out of the Club's room.

Sakura nodded casually as seeing the closed door before collecting her own stuffs inside her bag. It was then that she realized that her thick biology book was missing.

Unlike what most people thought about her, and despite her undeniable whorish attitude that was secretly infamous among students, Sakura was actually someone who really cared about education. She was never absent in class, she always tried to arrive early so that she could rehearse the lessons before class started, her lowest score was once in History of Japan (B+), people borrowed her homework, and well, she was given the full scholarship for her truly clever minds. Thus, it was important to get that biology book back, especially since holiday would come soon and she planned to re-read the book if she had spare times or if she hadn't any customers.

Trying to collect the memory, she knew that she might have let that book in the Biology Laboratory. Quickly setting this as her prior destination before she heeded home, she then went out of the club's room and casually walked towards the laboratory which was located at the end of the corridor in the 2nd floor.

The little scratching between her breasts disturbed her and she remembered the money the Senpai had just slipped on her bra. Unbuttoning the second button, Sakura then inserted her hand and took the money. Not bad, she commented to herself as quickly counting the money. Now she could pay up for her apartment's rent next month.

This choice of job, had naturally never crossed her mind. She, of all people, the one who was considered goody girl-next-door in Elementary and Junior High, doing the prostituting side job? The idea had been horrible to her much younger self back then. But that summer when she was 15 years old, driven by her friends' strong suggestions, she tried to make benefit of her own body. She could still remember the shudder, the deep fear, and the despair after losing her virginity. But what was it to say? She had no money; she had no parents, no relatives, no _real _friends. And she needed to eat, to pay those expensive books, to pay her apartment rents – she needed money.

Sakura thought that the reasoning would give her a slightly more legitimate reason to do this forbidden work. After all, she wasn't like those rich bitches –who whored themselves out because they were bored. She wasn't like those social-climber girls –who sold sex for popularity or pleasure. She did it simply because she needed money. Life hadn't been too nice to her and she just tried to be realistic. Normal part time jobs couldn't support her life much and the amount of times it required could decrease her favorite time to study. Selling sex service was easy, high-paid, and quick. And to think, she was always an efficient kind of girl.

She brought herself back from her light reminiscence and realized that she was already standing in front of the Biology Laboratory. Sakura only hoped that Sasori-sensei hadn't locked the room because she would be truly disappointed if she couldn't get her biology book. Kneading the door's knob and pushed it, she was relieved to find it unlocked. She opened it, her pink head then peeked inside and she invited herself in.

The lamps were turned off, but the peeking rays the late afternoon sun provided and the obvious sounds made her understand the situation inside.

A girl's loud moan and some creaking sound on the table.

A boy and a girl were having sex on one of the table and Sakura could only hope that it wasn't the table where she left her book. She tried to be stealthy, but it was impossible for the two not to notice her presence.

"Who's there?" demanded the boy with his deep, arrogant-filled voice.

"Er, sorry," Sakura spoke calmly. Sex, after all, wasn't a new thing for her. "I just come to get my book, then I'll just go and you two can continue,"

"H-Haruno-san?" now it was the girl who spoke and Sakura found herself looking up to discover who were the voices belonged to. Her jade eyes widened slightly upon recognizing the girl. Nina Saionji – her fellow classmate, the supposedly-perfect girl who was considered to be the kind-hearted, graceful, untainted School Princess. Saionji-san quickly jumped from the table and covered herself back in her uniform. Sakura watched in amusement as the girl tried to remove the evident in such a speed that Sakura considered her to be a pro. The next minute, the School Princess was already in front of her, bowing her head deep. "Please do not say a word about this. W-we haven't d-done it…er…technically. Please do not tell anybody, Haruno-san…" she pleaded.

"…Of course,"

"Thank you!" and the girl truly looked relieved as she dashed out of the laboratory. Her little action made Sakura thought whether it was really shameful to be caught doing that kind of thing? Surely, such kind of cheap-sex was morally-unaccepted and socially-abhorred, but Sakura had lost that kind of belief for quite a while.

The jade-eyed girl returned her sight back and she remembered that there was still the boy there. "Sorry that I disturbed your… er… fun. I'll just go get my biology book and be out of your way," she found it in order to explain as she neared her original seat in that previous biology class –which unfortunately situated near the boy.

Even when she tried not to look at the boy's face, eventually she came across the same recognition. Mostly, due to the boy's own voice. "Still the Biology-lover, aren't you, Sakura?"

She fixed her position and turned to her left, where she met the pair of onyx eyes. "Sasuke-kun," she acknowledged. This guy had been her elementary school's classmates and her neighbor while her parents were still alive. Sakura hadn't been that close to Sasuke, but they were kids when she began the 'Sasuke-kun' calling and habit just died hard. In high school, they were even more apart, but they still recognized each other. "So it was you,"

"Yes. And you ruined my fun. It was so hard to convince Saionji Nina to do it with me, you know?"

"I am terribly sorry for that," she said as bending over to go search for her biology book. She wasn't unaware with the fact that Sasuke's attention was momentarily caught with her firm rear, but she gave no damn. Ah, there it was, her biology book, on the dark corner near the table she used hours ago. Standing up just as soon as she got the book in her arm, she could almost hear the sound of disapproval from Sasuke. "You're not going home?" she asked.

He studied her momentarily before calmly crossing his arms in front of his chest in his own antique and posed the straight request. Or demand. "I want to laid you,"

She chuckled at this. Of course, Sasuke himself was also infamous as the ladies' man, despite his aloof and arrogant behavior. "I don't do it for free, Sasuke-kun,"

"Consider it as your own act of apology. After all, if you hadn't barged in, I would already have claimed Saionji,"

Sakura huffed a sigh. Although that she sold sex, it didn't mean that she always gave it easily. Today, she was simply too tired, and she was already in the mood for Summer Holiday, not some sex-service. "I don't know Sasuke-kun, maybe next time –"

"It's not even a request, Sakura," he stated.

She fought the urge to groan. Persistent boys always pissed her. In real life and in her sex life, she either preferred being an solitary person or a dominant one. She didn't really approve being ordered around. "I am slightly tired. I don't –"

Before she could finish her words, Sasuke had grabbed a strong hold of her school's vest and tore it opened.

"Hey!" she protested. "You can't just go force your way like this, Bastard!" Damn. Didn't he know how much money she would have to cost to buy new vest? Stupid rich, spoiled guy who didn't understand the concept of appreciation…

"I don't give a damn. You ruined my mood already," he said as lunging forward and catching her lips on his. To this, she quickly looked away, denying him the access and stepped back.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. Horny bastards, who thought they could get anything they wanted, were truly nuisance. She knew her power as a girl wouldn't help her much in escaping him, but she really wasn't in the mood to provide any real sex, so she did the bargain. "How about this? I'll give you 10 minutes blow job. For free. Then we're even,"

"I don't mind your offering. But after that, we'll do it my way,"

She snorted. "That's not what I mean, Sasuke-kun…"

"And do I look like I give any damn?"

"No, but you really need to learn that you cannot force thing around and –" her speeches were cut at the sound of someone else coming to the biology room.

"Ah, I thought I were the only one in school," announced the new voice. One that resembled Sasuke's in the depth, but instead of arrogance, had its own air of idiocy and yet witty sarcasm. Sakura knew the voice. He had been her Biology partner last year when they were in the same class. That art-freak who seemed to have twisted interest on her.

"Sai…"

"Oh, it's you Ugly," Sai smiled pleasantly. "And how do you do, Sasuke-san?"

Sakura sighed tiredly. "It's not 'Ugly', you airhead,"

Sasuke looked even more unpleased. Surely, after his chance for another sex was taken away. Tch, what an egoistical sex-craved bastard.

"Do involve me in your sex party, Ugly, Sasuke-san," commented Sai after he saw the torn front of Sakura's vest. Realizing this, Sakura clutched the fabric and growled.

"I don't want you here," Sasuke said to Sai. "I'm going to take her my own,"

"Well, I don't mind threesome actually, Sasuke-san. You sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Sakura held her biology book tighter to her chest. "No sex party for both of you. Period. I am getting out," she said, but Sai's quick hand got a strong grip on her forearm and twirled her around. In a speed that she couldn't predict, the smiling guy had her back slammed to the table. Her bag and biology book fell to the floor as the shorter-haired guy hovered over her body, cutting all exit.

"I'll pay you, Ugly. And don't act saint, we all know how desperate you are for money. You can mention any amount as long as you agree to do it my way,"

As tempting the offer was, Sakura was quite a rebel herself. "No is no. Get off me, Sai. I wanna go home,"

"Ah you want to do it in your home? I don't mind. Although I am sure your apartment will be small and smelly, I'm sure it adds the excitement,"

How she really wanted to smack her own head to Sai and got this irritating mouth out of her way. But before she could protest or even pushed Sai's body off her, Sakura felt another pair of rough arm pinning both her wrists closed and attached something to them.

She looked up from her lying position and realized that Sasuke had handcuffed both of her hand. Horrified, she began to screech. "Release me, now, Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as trying to pry her wrists free. No avail. The metal handcuffs were solid and the more she tried to get out of them, the more bruised her skin was. And what kind of guy who brought handcuffs to school?! She thought she knew Sasuke, well at least, she thought so. She always acknowledged him as the cold rebellious bastard, but she never knew before that he was that psychotic type to carry handcuffs around in school.

The ex-neighbor heeded no attention towards the squirming girl and spoke to Sai. "You can go now. I'll take care of her from here,"

"No. You go, Sasuke-san. I'm sure you don't want this ugly girl. You have a better taste,"

"I see her first. And she owes me something,"

"She said 'no' to you,"

"She said 'no' to you too,"

"I don't care. I may just force her to –"

"Will you two stop?!" Sakura screamed. This was starting to really, really irritate her. "I don't want to have sex with either of you! Sai, get off me! And Sasuke-kun, unbound my wrists!"

Sai seemed wanting to reply something with his dirty mouth, but the sound of the door creaking opened disturbed his attention. Then a sudden flash of light from the suddenly turned on ceiling lamps greeted her green eyes. Sakura tried her best from her lying position to see who was the intruder, and found herself heaving a relieved sigh. "Sasori-sensei…"

Sasori-sensei was her last year and her current biology teacher. Despite Sakura's love towards Biology, Sasori hadn't actually been her favorite teacher. The red-haired teacher was known to be quite a psychotic man who had twisted obsession towards puppets, and he was really creepy. But he was still a teacher nonetheless. Someone mature and rational who could get these two hot-headed men off her. She wouldn't mind if he gave them extra detention too.

"What's with all the ruckus?" he said in clear displeasure. Clearly, the young teacher didn't like people who sneaked into his own personal laboratory and caused commotion there.

"Sensei!" Sakura used the opportunity to call for him. "I am being harassed! Knock some sense for these two boys, please!!"

Sasori lazily dragged his feet towards the table where she lied and stopped just beside the table before commenting carelessly, "You're being harassed? I thought that you were opening your legs for them by your own will, Haruno. Aren't you famous for that?"

As Sakura paled, Sasuke snickered, and Sai laughed cruelly.

"Ugly, you chose wrong person to help. This sensei is as dangerous as us," Sai commented.

"Wha –"

Sai's words were soon proved to be true, as Sakura suddenly felt cold fingers kneading her warm right breast. It wasn't the action itself that made her gasp, but rather the shock upon noticing a teacher was groping her mound. "Beautiful skin, beautiful face. Do you know how many times I imagine you to sit on my lap on our Biology Class? I always loved to make you part of my collection,"

"Sasori-sensei," Sasuke spoke calmly. "I don't care about your title and the fact that you belonged to the most powerful political party, but I saw Sakura first. I will be the one to claim her,"

"Dear Student of mine," Sasori spoke in a fashion that Sasuke detested –it was similar to the way Sasuke's brother was addressing him. "I myself am not a patient person. If you want to have her, do it after my turn,"

While Sasuke seemed to be in the clear mood wanting to punch both intruders for messing with his plan, Sakura used the little chance to kick Sai by his groin, giving her space so that she could roll aside to the table. This resulted her into falling to the floor hard, but at least she was now freed from Sasori's hand – although, unfortunately, not from Sasuke's handcuffs.

The 3 men momentarily forgot their wills to kill each other and averted their sight to the rosette-haired girl, who was trying to stand up. And as 3 dark gazes bore into her jade eyes, it was when Sakura realized how dangerous the situation was. Even after 2 years of experience, she had to say that all of his previous customers were normal guys with normal sex wishing. It had always been simple missionary position, sometimes doggy-style, most were only blowjobs, and some she just allowed to grope her without sex. The situation she was having now, she realized, was very different.

No doubt that they were psychotic in their own way. Slightly masochistic perhaps. Oh, and she disliked pain.

Sakura felt her calf tremble slightly, but years of hard life brought her lessons to remain strong and hard, even if it was only on the exterior.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, Sai, and Sasori-sensei…" she tried to negotiate. "Don't quarrel, okay? I'll give you all free blowjob, then we'll go separate ways,"

The three were silenced, and it was Sai who broke it first. "You really don't understand, do you, Ugly? And despite that unattractiveness of yours, you are still too arrogant," he clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I know that you are no novice in this sex department, but you clearly underestimated us. None of us here are the same with your usual customer, okay? None of us will said loving words, none of us will try to please you, none of us will be gentle with you. So save your decision to yourself, it isn't yours to make. And instead of you showing your usual dominant power, you should be squirming, begging for mercy –which we will not consider, anyway."

The fact that Sai still said that with a smile strengthened Sakura's belief of how twisted he was.

"I…" she found words to be stuck on her throat.

"I know how you thought that you can handle us, just because you think you have experiences enough. But believe me, Sakura, we can even make you traumatized with your side job," spoke Sasuke.

"Alright, it's settled," announced Sai. "Sasuke-san, you're right. Since you were the first to see her, then you may have her first. But you will have to wait for your turn, Sasori-sensei. You were the last one,"

"Be grateful that I passed you last semester," said the red-haired. "Alright," he finally said as moving away from the table to the door. The usually intelligent Sakura must have been panicked for she didn't think fast enough to run while she had the chance. Now, Sasori had locked the biology laboratory and inserted the key inside his pants' pocket.

Which meant, no way to get out.

…

And she couldn't deny the growing fear and contradiction in herself.

The first voice told her to calm down. After all, those guys could only merely bluff, right? It was she who had experience in these kind of stuffs. It was she, who should be dictating them what to do, not the other ways around. All she needed to show was her usual calmness and she was sure she could get away from this mess. Yes, yes, that was what she would do. Control the guys, like what she usually did.

Clearing her voice and strengthening her will, Sakura softly spoke, "So… it's Sasuke's first? Fine." The slim girl then silently gulped and tried to make somehow confident steps approaching the Uchiha guy. "So, what do you want to do to me, Sasuke-kun? Maybe we can start with a kiss? To ease things out," she suggested as leaning forward, and even with great difficulty with her handcuffed hands, she managed to tiptoe and kissed the Uchiha's cold lips. She began slowly, warmly, because she always put affection and devotion to each and every of her job. Giving a sly, kitten-like lick on his lips, she slowly bit his lower lip to which he responded with opening his mouth and savoring her lips more.

Good, good, Sakura thought. She knew that Sasuke would soon fall for her rhythm. She would soon convince Sasuke to take off the handcuffs and teased him about the wonders her fingers could do if she wasn't bounded. Sakura was about to do so, before she felt the gravity, the sudden rush of air, and the hard slamming, again. Opening her eyes frantically, she realized that Sasuke had ended the kiss and slammed her body back to the biology table.

"The ropes are in the first cabinet. Maybe you can help Uchiha get it, Sai," suggested Sasori as he seated himself in his own comfortable position and watched Sasuke in action. Sai came seconds later with the referred rope and he handed it to the much impatient Sasuke, who had snapped the rope and quickly tie it around Sakura's hands, securing her wrist even more and he tired the other end of the rope to the brick collumn that supported the laboratory, just behind him. The panic in her doubled when Sasuke grabbed the second rope and tied it to both Sakura's ankles –not forgetting to spread them away from each other, and tied each ends to the table's legs.

"You surely haven't knocked it into your mind, have you? We told you that it would be us taking control, guiding you, not the other way around," spoke Sasuke roughly. He was then taking off her schools' shoes and slowly sliding off both her white socks.

Realizing her state of bonding, Sakura, for the first time, followed her instinct and did the thing that she should have done much, much earlier.

She screamed.

She didn't care the lost of poise, she didn't care that dominance wasn't hers again. She just needed to get out. She used to handle normal guys with excess hormones, not twisted freaks with queer sense for sex.

Sasuke slapped her hard on the cheek and her screams stopped, replaced by whimpers. It was then that she realized that these guys would not hesitate to _hurt _her to get what they wanted. Sasuke used her dizziness to take off her red tie, gnawing it until it became rounder in his palm before brutally force it inside her little mouth. She gagged at his rough act, but before she could spill the tie off her mouth, Sasuke had plastered her lips, preventing her to do so. Sakura struggled some more but her bounded legs and arms failed her. And before her panic subsided, she felt a flash of light on her face.

"You are prettier this way, Ugly," commented Sai, who apparently had taken a picture of her with a camera. She panicked. There was supposedly no any prove of her acts! But Sai was even more merciless, for he had grabbed a thing from his bag, which appeared to be a video camera. "I'm gonna shoot and record the _entire _process. Perhaps after it, I will let you borrow the video –it can be your promotion profile video as a hooker, you know?"

Sakura squirmed, clearly indicating that she loathed the idea. It was bad enough that Sasuke would do things towards her, surely Sai didn't need to add up her humiliation by recording her?!

"Have you ever had bondage sex, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned suddenly, now her attention was back to him. Sakura didn't need to reply, because Sasuke could tell from the pure fear on her eyes that this girl had never tested the thing. Sasuke continued calmly, "I must say that I am a supporter of BDSM. And surely, I will have you feel the art of it,"

Sakura wanted to spit at this handsome guy's face, really. If only she wasn't gagged…

"I'm going to momentarily untie the ropes on your ankles and wrists. I will also take off the handcuffs. But don't even try to run away or do anything stupid, because –" and as Sasuke hung his words, he pressed something cold on Sakura's temple. "This may blow your clever brains out,"

Horridly, Sakura moved her muscles to look what was pressed on her temple.

A gun. A revolver.

Even before she could think it was real or not, Sasuke had taken the gun off her temple and aimed it at the nearest wall and pulled the trigger.

A dull sound was heard, and Sakura could see herself how the bullet had tore deep the wall. Sasori glared at Sasuke in disapproval, but the later ignored it as he pressed the gun back to her temple. "As you can see, it is a real one and it is sound-proof. And trust me, you shall be wiser not to test my patience and make me blow your pretty head with this. Do you understand?"

She paused. Sweat rolled fast on her skin and her heart felt beating hard inside her ribs.

Sasuke pushed the gun harder onto her temple skin as he whispered, "I am your master now, and you will show me pure obedience, you got that? If I ask you, you will have to reply it with a nod or with a shook, you understand?"

Quickly and vigorously, Sakura nodded. She gave no protest as Sasuke did what he told her earlier: he untied the ropes from her ankles and wrists, and he opened the handcuffs. While he was busied doing so, he handed the gun to Sasori –who took pleasure in having his control on her. Sasori made it certain that the gun could blow her head anytime, as Sasuke ordered her around.

"On your knees, Sakura. And lift both your arms up," Sasuke commanded and she was quick to oblige. He smirked in approval as climbing the table himself and kneeling in front of Sakura too. His hand was firmly holding the rope and he quickly made his first tying. He surrounded her body with the rope and tied it just above her chest. The strong pressure on her chest made it harder for her to breath, and despite the uniform she was still wearing, the roughness of the rope somehow still felt as if tearing her covered skin.

Sasuke was quick to work. Without wasting no time, he tied the knot and with the remaining, still lengthy rope, he made another tying –this time below her chest and he secured it on her back. There was still many length left for the rope and Sasuke bounded her chest more, this time vertically from the valley of her covered breasts towards her neck and knotted it there.

Sakura gulped in panic. Her eyes tried not to look at the skilful hands of Sasuke and especially not the lens of the video camera Sai was still holding.

"Now, put your hands together on your back," instructed Sasuke. Sakura did so, and Sasuke quickly pulled the rope from her neck to once again tie Sakura's wrists together on he her back. Now, her arms were back in their previously futile position. "Very good, Slave," and Sakura was quick to detest the name. "Now, I want you to squat down,"

She shot him a hateful glare, but Sasori still pressed the mouth of gun to her temple, thus, grudgingly, she obliged and turned her kneeling position into a squatting one. From this position, she knew that her white underwear could be seen under her short pleated skirt. Sai didn't waste any time to shoot this scene and Sakura knew that the bastard even zoomed the video camera to get more picture of her panty. This position, besides being an advantage for Sai's camera lens, was also another advantage for Sasuke to stretch the rough rope from her tied hands on the back to her ass, to the valley between her rear, then moving up and front in the middle of her covered crotch and securely between the lips of her sex. This kind of tying had made her school's skirt hiked upwards, and there was really no excuse to hide her white underwear now.

More than what the rope had done to her chest area; the hard rope was extremely uncomfortable and itchy on her nether area. Sasuke made sure the discomfort doubled by slowly pulling the rope on her lower area forward and backward, making its rough texture to rub hotly on her ass and crotch. He had painfully done so for at least a minute, in which the speed had tripled eventually, making her natural juices to fall, dampening her underwear. Sakura cursed herself as she moaned in muffled voice to her gag. Sasuke smirked at this although his hand found his way once again to her cheek and slapped her again.

"You are not to feel any pleasure, dear Sakura. What I'm going to give you is pure pain," Sasuke coldy said, and as if to emphasize his point, he pulled the end of the rope very quickly and strongly, then tightly tied it to the knots of ropes on the center of her chest. Due to his sudden rope pulling, Sakura found herself fell down from her squatting position into a lying one –and that evil bastard Sasuke seemed to be pleased by this. "I actually want to bondage you in a more complicated way, but this is the only rope Sasori-sensei had, so be grateful,"

"And I have to compliment you and Sasuke, it seems," commented Sasori. "You certainly are a piece of art right now," he said as deliberately taking another picture of her with his cell phone's camera. "See?" he said as showing the picture on his cell phone. Sakura refused to see, but Sasuke had pulled her chin and forced her to look at Sasori's phone. There, she saw the picture of herself, for the first time since ever she blushed and was in deep shame of herself. Truly, she wasn't a saint. She had done too many improper things, but by far, this was the first time she felt embarrassment burned her entire body. On the little cell phone screen, she could see the bondage version of her body. She could see how tight the ropes on her chest were –making her B-cup breasts fuller, juicier. She could also saw her own white underwear, with the pleated skirts that already rested on her hip, and the rough rope that pressed deep into her lower organ –which also showed the dampness of it.

"See? You are beautiful," said Sasuke as he caressed her cheek lovingly. "I bet you are even more beautiful naked,"

Sakura paled and she struggled to protest. The cold pressing of gun on her temple was what making her reluctantly calm down. But the tension was up again when Sasuke suddenly jumped off the table, then started to whip her breasts with the small whip. Sakura bit her tongue to prevent her squeals of pain, while in her mind, she told herself to stop thinking of what other SM thing Sasori-sensei had in his laboratory.

Before she could even rest herself after the small whipping Sasuke had done towards her chests, Sakura saw the whip on his hand was now replaced by scissors and a stainless steel knife.

Her emotional feeling was shaken, and she felt sudden nausea attacked.

She had been very afraid of knifes ever since the murders of her parents.

And before she could stop herself, tears started to fall from her jade eyes.

"Stop your annoying tears, Sakura," commented Sasuke, completely betraying the excitement of the feeling of domination he was starting to have on her.

Sakura cried harder and tried her best not to vomit, and she loathed herself because they must have thought that their superiorities and the desperation were the cause. Sasuke put the knife and scissors down and took the small whip again and mercilessly began his series of tantalizing whip –this time on her inner thigh. "Your master order you to be silent, you understand, Slave?"

She nodded because she didn't want to feel the pain again. Sasuke then took back the scissors and knife and Sakura decided to just close her eyes, pretending that those two objects didn't exist. The feeling, however, denied her. Sasuke made sure that Sakura could feel the cold and cruel sensation when the metal accidentally brushed on her pale skin. He began on her skirts. Even with her eyes clamped shut, Sakura still could feel the scissors tantalizing her thigh, and the sound of fabric's cutting it created. To top it, Uchiha was sure to rip her skirt in a very slow manner. After few cutting here and there, and as minutes trickled by, Sakura realized that Sasuke had cut all fabric in his way. She refused to see, but she could tell by the sudden coldness on her bare thigh, that the Uchiha had left her lower section only covered with the white underwear.

_Bastard._

Before she could have moments to take deep breath and calmed herself, Sasuke had played again. This time, he chose to utilize the knife. Her heart beat much faster when she felt the tip of the cold knife touched the tender skin on her neck.

For a long minute, she sensed no movement. But later, she cried helplessly once she felt the stinging pain as Sasuke pushed the tip slightly deeper on the skin of her shoulder blade. He created a 7 cm long wound, and while it wasn't deep, it was still a wound. And to say that Sakura had been petrified would be an understatement. The girl was shaking and she knew that her phobia for sharp objects would be doubled.

"Stop crying," Sasuke's cold voice commanded as he slapped her cheek.

She stubbornly refused. After all, her fear made the greatest pain of her.

He slapped her again.

And again.

Until finally her cry subsided into small whimpers.

"That's better," he said as leaning down, licking clean the cut he had made on her shoulder blade. His tongue felt hot and stinging to her wound, but perhaps her fear just made her exaggerating. Sakura then slowly opened her eyes again, only to have it shut again the next second she discovered that Sasuke was ripping her uniform with the knife. He had been careless this time –almost as if hoping he could make her bleed again –, but he was careful enough to cut in faster movement without cutting the rope that had been bounding her chest area. The ropes, however, still made the tasks harder for him, so instead of clean cut like what he did to her pleated skirt, her uniform was torn up in shreds and untidy manner.

He still made sure that all the big portion of her shirt was gone, though.

Once Sakura felt that Sasuke had put away the knife, she dared herself to open her eyes to discover that he saved only her white bra, the ropes tight around her chest, and very little pieces of shredded shirt on her upper body. She glanced up to see the satisfaction on those black eyes, and Sakura tried her best to show the hatred she had for him on her jade eyes. He laughed at this and only kneaded her covered tits in fascination. "Wait a moment," he announced as walking away from the table toward the cabinets near the door of the laboratory. Sakura wanted to keep her eyes on him, wanted to know his tricks, but she still had problems to take care.

"Open your legs wider, Ugly," commented Sai. And while she was slow in obliging, the artist had pried her knees farther and she soon had her damp panty into his hungry eyes. "Yes, it's quite nice," Sai muttered to himself as he leaned down, close enough that Sakura was sure he could smell the scent of her sex from the distance. He was still holding his video camera on his hand, and to her great embarrassment, he now had the luxury to examine her covered crotch. Closing the gap between her legs was impossible due to Sai's position.

"It isn't yet your turn," came the deep voice of Sasuke.

"I was just documenting the image of her panty. I'm sure you will love the result too, Sasuke-san," grinned Sai as he finally drew back, giving the Uchiha more space to work on.

Sasuke put down seemingly very hard objects at the other table just behind him. Sakura couldn't tell what they were, since the Uchiha was backing her. But the next moment, she wished she hadn't been so curious.

"You will love them, Sakura," he cruelly said as carefully placing one, two, no, three snakes on her body.

She screamed through her gag and Sasori pressed the mouth of the gun harder as he whispered next to her ear, "The more you struggle, the more these snakes will see you as a threat. And if they do so, they can just gnaw their venom teeth onto your skin, you would like that Haruno?" And after hearing these words from her biology teacher, she tried her best to remain calm. As calm as she could while the snakes wandered around her body.

It was killing her.

The reptiles' somehow hot skins were tickling her as they moved around. She could even feel the pulsing of each movement, and she even was sure she could feel the pulsing of the creatures' organs while they glided their way on her sweaty skin. One snake found its own comfortable spot, encircling its body onto her left calf, the second was moving from her neck to her flat stomach, while the third snake was also moving south. Sakura shuddered involuntarily, and she felt the second snake flared up and she was certain that it would bite her soon if not for Sasuke's sudden grip on the snake's body. The snake hissed at him in protest but there might be something about him that made the reptile finally acknowledged Sasuke's superiority and the creature then comfortably lied still on his hand.

"This is how we do it," the Uchiha said, still grabbing the long creature, pulled the elastic band of Sakura's panty, and inserted the snake inside her underwear.

It took all her willpower not to jerk in panic.

Sasuke flashed the Cherry Blossom a quick smile, before grabbing the third snake, calming it down, before placing it inside Sakura's underwear too.

With 2 snakes inside her panty, Sakura gave silent whimpers.

"Shh, remember what I told you about struggling," Sasori reminded, but she couldn't pay any care. Her full attention was focused on the 2 creatures inside her panty –which moved and nestled their body on her private area. Touches to her genital weren't avoidable. She could sense one of the head of the snake on her pubic hair, while the other seemingly moved down to the lips of her sex. Frictions were made, and she didn't know how, perhaps it was too _warm _down there that the snakes chose to rest half part of their body inside her panty. Even the ropes that bounded her sex didn't deter the snakes to explore her female private organ.

The frictions, the movements, the hisses were unbearable. It was perhaps due to the extreme rush of adrenaline that she began to moan, loud enough even through her muffled mouth.

"Oh, you like your new friends," decided Sasuke in satisfaction. "Good Sakura,"

She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't feel anything other then the way the snakes were moving inside her panty.

Her juices flowed thicker.

She moaned once again.

"Now, meet your _other _new friend," he spoke nonchalantly as placing something heavy on her stomach.

Another snake. Only one, but it was big. Bigger than her own thigh.

Her eyes widened in horror as the slit eyes were looking back at her. Next to her ears, she could hear Sasori commented again, "Ah, this one's my favorite. He's very trained and knows what to do. Very intelligent too,"

Sasuke nodded in approval as the big snake wasted no time to begin exploring her body. Its' main destination was obvious, as it moved upwards, to her breasts. The big head nudged inside her bra, and due to the snake's rather enormity, its ministration made her bra lifted up. The pressure of the rope that was pressing her down and the contrary the snake was making by raising the white bra up was hurting her. The ropes around her chest were very tight, but the snake itself was very persistent. She was sure that bruises would appear, but then Sasuke handled the situation.

"A moment, Friend," he muttered to the snake as caressing it and moving it slightly lower. He then lifted her back a little and unclasped the bra. Then, without any second to waste, Sasuke took a strong grip of the front side of her bra and yanked them in a very brutal and quick way. He yanked them so fast, so rough, that even the already tight rope couldn't hold the fabric down. And as he did this action, Sakura's breasts juggled into view, much to the pleasure of 3 hungry human's eyes and 1 devious snake. Now she was completely topless, save for the still rope and the big snake which was moving back to her tits.

Sakura soon felt the same pulsing, the same frictions as those 2 little snakes did inside her panty. The big snake was moving its heavy body across Sakura's breasts, making sure that it passed every curve, every peaks. The snake was so heavy that she felt instantly breathless. This continued as the creature went forth and rubbed its body on her hardening nipples. The snake then raised its head, and perhaps Sasori was right, this snake was intelligent in his perverted way, as its tongue was pushed out and the vile animal licked her nipple with his tiny, vibrating tongue. And almost deliberately, the end of the big snake's body was tapping (if not slamming) onto her still covered womanhood. The movements made her want to cry. Those 2 smaller snakes still hadn't finished nestling and moving their body inside her panty, while the big one just seemed to tap itself onto her crotch from outside. And the rope that was cutting her skin still bounded in the middle of the slit of her sex. The pressure of the three creatures on her panty made the rope rubbed harder onto the parting of her labia.

She didn't know what to think.

Sakura thought she saw white all over and the rush of something from her navel that she knew well, but didn't experience often: Orgasm.

Slowly, the whore could hear her own loud moan. Apparently, Sasuke had decided to take off the plaster off her lips and the tie out of her mouth. Sakura felt a sudden intake of air, but what she savored wasn't the feel of fresh oxygen inside her lungs, but rather the need to cry out the loud moan. She thought she screamed out some dirty words and perhaps the entire laboratory's wall echoed back, but she really, really didn't give a damn.

Sweats rolled hard from all pores of her body and the creatures still lingered on her skin, although their movements had quieted down much. She lied there helpless and took several calming breaths. The snakes rested on her body for another minute, before finally Sasuke lifting them up one by one until her body was free from any living creature. She sighed in relief, although on the other hand, she felt her body suddenly became colder.

"Nothing has entered your body, and yet you already have that kind of orgasm, Sakura," pointed Sasuke as he touched her still covered crotch. The panty was damp with her sweat and her own juice.

"H-huh?" her reply came in a slurry voice, she was too tired, could Sasuke just gave her time to refresh and –

She let out a scream when she felt a strong finger dwelled deep into her core. Sasuke was pushing his middle finger at the holes of her vagina. The problem was, her womanhood was still covered with her white underwear and the binding rope was still in its tight place. Thus, when Sasuke tried to push his finger into her, not only that he roughly inserted the fabric of her cotton underwear, but also the ultra uncomfortable surface of the rope. Although these 2 obstacles prevented his digit to go deeper, the force altogether was killing her enough that she just had to scream.

"Shut up, Sakura," Sasuke commented as now taking back his finger, only to take a hold of the rope and began to rub her sex with the rough rope. She whimpered loudly when the coarse material stroked her clitoris.

"He told you to shut up," said Sasori, who now, lifted the mouth of the gun off her temple, only to shove it deep into her mouth, gagging her back. "Believe me, I'm not afraid to blow it. And for you information, the three of us are often considered to be necrophilia,"

Sakura bit her tongue to prevent neither the sobs nor the screams. But the ministration Sasuke was doing with the rope was disturbing enough that she chose to just clench her eyes shut again.

He rubbed the rope on her for 2 minutes, but to her, it felt too long that she felt sore already. After that, Sasuke grabbed the scissors and finally cut the rope on her lower section, slightly freeing the poor girl from the torture. Although the rope was dismissed from her private womanhood, due to the special knotting, it still bounded her hands on the back and her plump breasts on place. But at least, to the mercy of Sasuke, she was freed from the tight binding on her crotch.

But before Sakura could heave a relieved sigh, Sasuke had jumped back to the table, unbuckled his belt and school trousers, before taking out his pulsing member and shoved it deep inside her hole.

Despite Sasori's warning, Sakura screamed. Fortunately, the teacher seemed to excuse her that moment.

Although that Sasuke had played several rough foreplays on her pussy and that her organ was flooding with the juice, Sasuke hadn't prepared the inside of the cavern. Sakura had other men's dicks into her vagina many times, but she always made sure that she was prepared and ready before the pulsing penis truly got in. Sasuke, however, hadn't been so patient nor caring. His sudden thrust was merciless, cold, strong, and jabbing. She almost thought that it might be possible for her to bleed again despite her virginal blood that was already shed 2 years ago.

His hand then calmly snaked to her nipple and with the exact roughness that he had in him, Sasuke pinched the pink bud hard. Sakura whimpered and heard that Sasuke instructed Sasori to get the gun off her mouth because this time he wanted to hear her 'pretty mouth' as he banged himself hard onto her.

She didn't even remember how many thrust he did. And Sasuke always cruelly made sure that it was more of pain she felt than pleasure.

Sakura thought she finally screamed his name when her second orgasm came.

Sasuke poured his cum inside her.

The world twirled around. She thought she could feel (again) Sai's video camera lens trying to zoom up at her nipples, Sasori's secretive caress on her rear, and of course, Sasuke's wild banging. She thought that she blacked out for a couple of minute in which she didn't gain any consciousness of the situation around her.

The next moment she opened her eyes, she saw the ever calm Sasuke was zipping up his trousers as well as trying to slow down his breaths. The Uchiha then jumped off the table and walked closer to her head and bent down to whisper something. "Good girl. We started it with a kiss and we shall end it with one, too," he murmured before closing the gap between their lips. And despite the utter exhaust, Sakura found herself still wanting to respond to Sasuke's ironically very gentle kiss.

He ended it after a minute of saliva-mixing and drew her posture straight again.

Sakura closed her eyes and drew a long, relieved breath.

It was finally over.

She might have needed to deal with her sore pussy and the bruises the ropes caused her, but at least, it was over.

…

…

…

"I'll give you 15 minutes rest, Ugly. Afterwards, it's my turn," commented Sai as giving the video camera to Sasuke and exchanged the roles.

**To be continued.**

A/n: Aha, first chapter is done. How was it? Too heavy? Too inappropriate? I TOLD you it was going to be very heavy.

Now, there is one thing that I want to underline: This fiction is a fiction and shall remain as one, okay? This is only a product of my sick mind, but at least I can say that in real world, I really, really abhor any concept of raping. Raping is a crime. I put it into the mature sections with the hope that those who read will make it into mind that this is only fan fiction. It's created only for fun, for the kind of thing that may not be (and shall not be) obtained in the real world, okay? The purpose of this fanfic is only to entertain, in its cruel kind of dark humor. Not more than that.

Okay… so after the rather ahem serious warning, I have information to share: Since **next chapter** will focus more on Sai, then I will put this fanfiction under the category where **Sai is placed as the 2****nd**** Character**. Thus, by the time I update with the 2nd chapter, you won't find it in the Sasuke x Sakura section.

As a closing, I want to know your feedbacks on this. I told you, I don't mind flames. But please do not complain for the ultra-perverseness of this story because I've warned you from the very beginning and it's your own choice to read. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you again in the hopefully kinkier chapter 2…!

1st draft finished: September 24, 2009. (4.43 AM)


	2. Drama Club

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Warning** : If you have read the 1st chapter, then you'll know what kind of stuffs you will be getting from this fan fiction. Yes, the same warning applies: this is really, really not suitable for kids or those who can not bear extreme variety of sex. This chapter will contain non-consensual rape, domination and submission, queer and kinky sex play, languages, and some others. Again, you are being warned. Stay out of this fanfic if you can't handle these kinds of stuffs. And I am serious.

**Summary** : AU. As teenage prostitute, Sakura thought she had seen the worst of lives and sex. But that was becore an unfortunate meeting with 2 twisted students and 1 psychotic teacher. SakuraXSasukeXSaiX Sasori.

**1 x 3**

--------------

**Chapter 2**

**. Drama Club .**

-------------

Her jade eyes shot a disbelief glance towards the straight-haired man. "W-what…?" Sakura questioned weakly.

Sai patiently repeated his earlier saying, but not without criticizing. "Not only that you are ugly, but you're also deaf. I said I would give you 15 minutes to rest your body. Afterwards, it's my turn,"

She was so speechless that she forgot to close her gaping mouth. But after shock passed, she shouted at him in pure ire. "I'm NOT going to do this again, you idiot!" Sakura stumbled as getting up from her lying position on the table. She cursed Sasuke for not releasing her bounded hands, but at least, the Uchiha didn't bind her legs. Slipping off the table, she successfully landed with her bare butt first to the cold floor of the biology laboratory. Cursing, she then quickly got up.

"Your boobs are dangling. Good job, Haruno," commented Sasori lazily.

Sakura went red and shot her biology teacher a dagger look. The red-haired guy challenged her more by gazing more intensely at her breasts. Sasori knew that the girl wouldn't win and would look away to try covering her body soon. He was right, as the little whore quickly turned her body away from him. Her white underwear was still intact; Sasuke did fuck her with her panty still on. However, the elasticity of her underwear had almost given up, and it hung loosely on her pale hip. Sakura then swayed her hair in the fashion trying to conceal her boobs, but once she realized that the tips only reached slightly below her nipple but not covering much, she growled and bent down to the table instead. Her breasts were crushed towards the table and she was uncomfortable, but at least, this way, those lecherous guys wouldn't be able to see her assets.

"With your white ass facing me, do you really want me to bang you again, Sakura?" commented Sasuke from her behind.

Sakura grunted and finally decided to just drop herself to the floor. She pushed her knees towards her chest to cover her mounds and it was at least pretty effective, although the threat she would cast to the guys would seem pretty helpless now.

"What you guys are doing is a crime," she lowly spoke.

"Crime?" she heard one spoke, but she couldn't tell who was it at that time, and not that it mattered.

And suddenly, she felt all emotions rushed into her. The display of brutality Sasuke had just shown her, his cruel touches, her sore genitalia… What had she ever done to any of these 3 men that made her deserve such humiliation?! She had been friendly enough with Sasuke, she had been patient enough with Sai's mockeries, she had been the good obedient student in Sasori's class… What had she ever done wrong?! Okay, she knew that she wasn't the most saint girl in the planet. Okay, so she admitted that she sold her body to get some money, but she did it because she had to! Because life forced her to do so!

"You're just a whore, Sakura," commented Sasuke cruelly. "What we're doing, is just giving variation to what you always do,"

The jade eyed girl gritted her teeth. This little comment about her being a whore had been more stabbing than she originally thought. It wasn't the first time anybody had called her that. But in that situation, she just found it hard to accept such name-calling. "It's not that I want to be one…" she began crudely. "It's just that I have to be one!" she shouted in frustration. 2 years after taking prostitution as a side job, she never truly questioned or bothered her job until that time. "I'm not like you guys! You rich bastards who don't even have to think how to eat and pay for school's books!" she shouted to Sai and Sasuke. "I'm not like you, Sasori-sensei! I don't belong to any political party or any strong organization. I have no back ups! I have nobody to protect me!" and as she shouted, frustrated tears welled from her jade eyes. "I have no parents! I have no friends! I have no money! I have nothing!"

"It's not that we don't pity your situation," commented Sai from near the door, his voice somehow haughty. "But what can you say? No matter what your motives are, you are still a whore, that's a fact,"

She cringed and cursed herself to be so emotional that day. Years of hard life had taught her well not to cry, not to give up. But all her pain and disappointment seemed to mount up that moment, and there was this vice grip on her heart that just made her literally choke. "Fine. I may be a whore. But it doesn't mean that you guys can just rape me!" she screamed.

"Rape you?" and Sasuke snorted. "You were willing,"

"I was not!" she shouted back to the standing man. "I was not! You used rope to tie me! You forced me! That was rape! You raped me!!"

Sasuke looked uninterested. "And what you're going to do about it? Tell it to the police?"

Sakura exhaled a quick breath. "In fact, yes… Yes, I'm going to tell the police! I'm going to send the three of you to jail!"

"Ah right, Ugly. That's a very good idea. Can I give you a further suggestion?" Sai said as walking closer to her sitting form. He then pointed at the video camera on Sasuke's hand. "Why don't you just give the video inside as the evidence?"

She shot her head high and looked at the filthy video camera which had caught the entire raping scene. Yes, it was a good idea, a very good idea –

"And then you can have all those policemen watching your wet cunt," the art lover student began mercilessly. "You will be giving those policemen a free adult video treat. Just imagine, them, masturbating when seeing your juggling tits? Maybe the police will call you to their office, asking for your testament… as well as asking you to replay the scene. Even if you manage to bring this case to court, the judges may just stare at your breasts instead of making justice for you. Maybe they're hoping that you will walk to the court room naked, bounded, gagged, squatting as you walked and –"

"It won't happen," she said shakily, though somehow, she wasn't so sure of herself. "Justice will prevail,"

"Oh really?" Sai continued, his smile intact, as well as his crude comments. "Then, how about if we narrow the scope? Even if this video leaks out, to the other student, to the Student Council, do you think that will help you? I'll tell you one thing for sure, Ugly. They will certainly want to bang you in the corridor when you walk between classes. And don't think the teachers will help either. They can just call you to their office, in the propaganda saying it as a 'counseling' session and who knows what will truly happen inside? You can't trust the teacher, we have one very good example here," he said as nudging towards the uninterested Sasori.

"B-but…" she was at lost of words.

"And if they found out about the video, Haruno," this time it was Sasori speaking. "I am sure they will cancel your scholarship. Just a little secret, many teachers have recommended you to a scholarship for the university, but I don't think that they will still do once they found out how naughty this genius student truly is…"

"I-I…"

"And as you said it yourself, we had the powers," Sasuke sulkily said from her behind. "With money, we can bribe anyone. With power and politics, your way for your so-called justice is vain. Besides, you think anyone would trust you? You are the teenage whore. Although secretive, but the gossip is all around. If you tell anybody that you're raped, trust me Sakura, people will only believe that you offer yourself willingly to us,"

Sakura panted in anger and depression. She hated their logic, she hated how they could control anything while she was in complete helpless condition. "It's not fair…" she muttered to herself and felt the salty droplet of tears on her lips again. "It's not fair…"

"It never is," concluded Sai as he kneeled down and untie the ropes that bounded her hand. She was too shocked that her limbs fell weakly. "You already waste the time, but I will still give you time to rest. I still need to prepare several things though, for our next intercourse. Can you give me a hand to prepare the stuffs, Sasuke-san, Sasori-sensei? I will send you both the copy of her video in return." Although unwilling, but the bribe about the video made the Uchiha and the red-haired teacher came along with the grinning student. They went to the door and opened it. Sakura almost hoped that there would be someone out the laboratory room who could help her, but she had long known it was vain. It was already 3 hours after the school finished and the next day would be the Summer Holiday –she was sure that there was nobody around in school anymore.

Before the door slammed shut again, Sai spoke, "Oh, and if you don't want this video of yours broadcasted in the internet, don't even try running away. And if you don't want me giving this video to the principal who sponsored your scholarship, I also strongly suggest you to wash your damp cunt in the basin. I don't want any of Sasuke-san's cums on you. No offense, Sasuke-san," and with that, the smiling guy turned the door close and unlocked back the room.

The sudden silence made her unconsciously held her breath for a while. Sakura stared to the closed door hopelessly until she realized that she had better not make the situation any worse. She then struggled herself free from the binding. Sai had only untie the knot, but that was all she needed to get her hands free and soon, her bounded breasts free too. Absentmindedly tracing the red marks just below her chest, and the itching wound that was burning her wrist, the pink-haired student could only sigh. They were right, she had no way out.

Remembering Sai's words, Sakura then stood up and went to the sink situated inside the laboratory. Turning the faucet on, she took some amount of water and splashed it to her hot cunt. The coldness of the water relieved and calmed her slightly. She didn't care that she was making the floor of the laboratory room drenched –it was Sasori's problem to solve. Sakura also splashed a great amount of water to her face, hoping it would somehow win her senses, but to no avail. After making sure that she had washed all Sasuke's cum from her thigh and womanhood, she then turned back the tap and the water stopped flowing out.

She was aware of her state of nudity (save for her inelastic white underwear), Sakura then searched for her remaining clothing. Her school's skirt was laid torn on the floor, her shirt was even worst –she could only see the shredded pieces of clothes all over the table. She still had her school shoes and socks safe, though, but realizing that they couldn't do much to cover her right then, Sakura only gathered those things along with her books and bags and placed it tidily on the table.

It was quite fortunate of her that Sasuke had seemingly forgotten to tear down her bra. She was quite relieved to find her white bra on the floor. Getting it up, she wore the piece and clasped the ends together on her back –ignoring the stinging feeling the bra make with her bruised skin. Feeling that her intimate organs were at least covered, Sakura then gazed around the biology room, searching for anything that could help her modesty. She spotted an old, gray veil that was covering something and she grasped the clothing, taking it down. The sudden hollow eyes of the skeleton surprised her a bit, but she recovered and just quickly cloaked her body with the long cloak used to previously cover the skeleton.

Sighing and deciding that there was nothing for her to do, she then just pulled out a chair and sat down. She glanced at her bag and opened it to pull out her cell phone, something that her first customer gave to her. Opening the clamshell phone, Sakura looked at the clock. It was 3.15 PM. School had been dismissed at 12 PM that day –students and teachers seemed to be impatient in facing the summer holiday. She knew that there wasn't likely any chance of anybody else in the school to help her. Her senior in the newspaper club who had been her customer earlier that day, had went home hours ago. The teachers probably already have taken their leaves at the same hour.

There was nobody to help her.

Her mind felt numb and she really was tired. Resting her head on her elbows on the table, Sakura found her jade eyes to be drowsy that she fluttered them close.

Everything seemed to be so still around her. Momentarily, she felt the peace of mind as she dragged herself farther to the dream land until…

…

"Wake up, Ugly," commanded Sai.

Sakura slurred her eyes opened and she saw the sight of the 3 men she despised the most in front of her. She truly wanted to get away from reality, but Sai had pressed the Sasuke's gun back to her temple and Sakura was quickly awakened. Hastily, she then stood up, pulling the grey cloak tighter to her silently shivering body.

"Follow us," Sai said and Sakura submissively obliged. She was about to get her bag, books, and shoes when Sasori told her to leave them.

"You won't need those books to have your lesson today," the young teacher said in a satisfied smile. "And you can get them later, after you finish all your punishments,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously before finally following the three men out of the biology laboratory. Her bare feet made funny sound as she stepped lightly on the cold floor of the school corridor. Sai was in front of her, while Sasori and Sasuke were guarding her from behind. Attempt of running away would be fruitless, thus she found the necessity to just reluctantly complying with their demands. The four of them continued to walk through the corridor and Sakura could see late afternoon's sun rays from the window. They were passing classes after classes and finally went down on a stair. She couldn't care much where they were taking her, but she continued to follow Sai until he abruptly halted before muttering a quick, "Sasori-sensei,"

And it all happened so fast. Sasori hastily walked and placed himself in front of Sai, as the smiling artist positioned himself in a way that completely covered Sakura's vision. Then, Sasuke pushed his cold hand against her mouth, muffling her surprised gasp, and encircling his strong arm around her body before he turned around and lifted her along then stealthily hid themselves in between the large gap by two columns on the school's wall.

"It's good that you have a slim body," Sasuke commented as he tightened his hand over her mouth. She couldn't comprehend why Sasuke suddenly hid themselves, but understanding came soon enough when she heard the voice of the School's principal, Tsunade. Hearing this mature female voice, Sakura's eyes lit in hope and she instantly began to struggle to free herself from Sasuke's grip. If she could get Mrs. Tsunade's help, these nightmares would be over!

But Sasuke didn't share the same idea. The more she struggled, the more he pressed his hand over her mouth and strengthened the embrace over her body. She still tried. On the short distance, she could hear Sasori talking to the principal and Sakura knew that she had to keep trying. She struggled more and more until a shadow blocked her. Looking slightly she noticed that Sai was already standing in front of her and Sasuke. With a smile and a quick hand movement, Sai pressed the mouth of the gun onto her stomach.

Sakura glared at him with detest, but realized that she had to stop struggling if she still wanted her soul inside her body. Grudgingly, she stopped her movements and lay limp on Sasuke's arm.

"Much better," Sai said as turning around and pressed his back onto her front, completely cutting off all her view. With Sasuke still behind her, Sakura felt herself strangely sandwiched between the two similar-looking men. They stayed in that position for some minutes until Sasori's voice broke the silence.

"She's gone. We can carry on now,"

Sai nodded and took a step forward. Sakura followed his trait, then afterwards, Sasuke too. She was awkwardly returned to her original position, with Sai in front of her and Sasuke along with Sasori behind her. The quartet resumed their walk as Sai lead them passing classrooms after classrooms until they stopped in front a room with double wide doors.

It was the theater room, a spacious room complete with its own small stage, red curtains, and comfortable seats. It was where the theater club usually performed their play. Sai pushed the doors opened and Sakura was forced by the kick from behind, to quickly enter the room.

The room has cooler temperature; someone must have turned on the air conditioner. It was dark in the seats area, but on the contrary, the stage was very bright. The sound of the clicking behind her told her that either Sasuke or Sasori had locked the room. Sighing in despair, the pink-haired lady followed Sai to the front of the big room and they went on the little steps that brought them up towards the shining stage. The contrast was making her eyes drowsy, but truly, it was the sight that greeted her next that made her entirely uncomfortable.

On the center of the stage, hung down from the medium-height ceiling, were the amounts of dangling long ropes and chains. Sakura instinctively looked up and she saw that way above her, besides the stages' properties, the 3 men had tied down the hanging ropes and attached the long, crinkling chains with cuffs at the end of each. Her fist clenched as she gripped her grey robe tighter to her body.

"Now, Ugly," Sai spoke and Sakura looked up, only to realize that she was left on the bright drama stage alone. Her jade eyes faintly darted across the big room, and she realized, that although faint and shadowy, that the 3 men were taking their seats on the front row of the big chairs. The darkness of the seats area prevented her to spot any of them, but she was sure that those 3 pairs of eyes were gawking at her at their own seats. She also noticed a tiny red light –a sign that the damn video camera still had its recording lens on her. From the rather stable position of the small red light, Sakura concluded that they must have positioned the video camera on a standing tripod or something.

Her mind reminded her of something. The three men weren't surrounding her and she knew that behind those red curtains behind her, was a backstage for the drama club and there was an exit door. Yes… she could just run and dash as fast as she could, got away from those wicked guys and –

"Do not even think of it," it was Sasori's voice then and Sakura looked up to gaze at the darkness that laid before her. "We have locked the door and do you forget that we still owned the revolver?" he spoke, and as to emphasize his words, he shot the bullet as it created a hole through the red curtain behind her. She gasped in surprise of that sounds and cursed them to have too many power with. And how could they bring guns to school, anyway? What kind of bastard that carried out that dangerous thing to a place where people should just have studied?!

Lunatic, psychotic bastards with power, of course.

"Give it up, Ugly," Sai sighed. "You really can't get out of our little game until we say so. Now, for starters, you know what to do. Give us the free show,"

"What…?"

"In other words, strip. You know what the consequence is if you don't obey,"

Her grip on her robe tightened and her body shook in uncontrollable anger and desperation.

"Come on… Ugly,"

Angrily, she finally succumbed. She let go her clench on the robe and the silky fabric fell and pooled around her leg. She gazed down at her covered breast and pussy, reluctant to show them towards the boys again, but she knew that she had no choice… She always had no choice. Her little fingers made their way to her back and unclasped her bra clasp. Sakura could feel the immediate weight of her mounds as their holder went loose. Very slowly, too reluctantly, she began to slide one strap and another. But she kept her arms over the fabric in front of her chest, securing them still, although the upper part of her breasts already came into view. Stripping out of her clothes hadn't been a new thing for her, and she knew that she had done it dozens of time in front of other guys, but the tension this time was very much different. Sakura then abruptly turned around, backing those guys as she finally let go of her bra and let it fell to the stage.

Her panty came next. The clothing down there hadn't really been much a cover actually, after Sasuke had ruined the elasticity by fucking her with her panty still on, but it had helped covering nonetheless. Sakura had no such excuse now, that her panty was rolled down to the floor. Her figure was completely nude, and she was at least grateful that she had decided to turn around and granting the boys only the sight of her firm rear instead of her breasts and cunt.

"Let go off your hand from your chest and place them on your butt, Sakura. And play with the flesh there. And I want you to do it like true whore. I want no modesty,"

She loathed Sai but she knew she had to follow his orders. Placing her shaking hands on her ass, she then started to caress the skin there softly. Sai's coughs reminded her of what she had to do. Blushingly, she began to rub her own ass hard, she lightly slapped her round ass and her hand went to the lower part of the rear, she then gnawed her own finger on them, lifted the up before let them dropped the flesh until she could feel the dangling herself. Sakura repeated these actions once more and putting more force as she ravaged her own buttocks.

"Now turn around, Sakura. And don't you dare cover any part of your breasts or cunt. Put your arms behind your neck and turn around,"  
She angrily snaked her own hands behind her neck, her pink tresses veiled her hands, and then she took a long breath before turning around.

"That's quite lovely, Ugly. Now, I want you to remember that you are a whore. I want you to say it like you mean it. Say that your hot pussy is mine. I want you to say it loud. Don't worry, this hall is soundproof,"

Her words came just above whispers.

"I can't hear you,"

"I'm a whore and my hot pussy is yours,"

"Louder,"

"I'm a whore and my hot pussy is yours!!" she screamed as shutting her eyes in deep embarrassment.

"Good," Sai seemed to be pleased. "Now, I want you to prove it. Bring your body and hot pussy to me. And do me a lap dance,"

She felt like she wanted to kill the three of them, but she knew she couldn't. Sakura realized that what she could do was just to step off the stage, brought herself to the darkness and played that Idiot the lap dance he wished. Her distance was bridged faster than she thought her feet would bring her and she approached the seats where the 3 men were currently at and went to the figure she recognized as Sai. Wanting to just finish the matters quickly, Sakura then jumped towards Sai's lap.

"You're eager to do this," he commented happily with that fake smile of him. His eyes narrowed into pleasant slits and she really found it hard not to punch this bastard's face.

"I am not, you jerk."

He revealed dangerous pair of eyes before his fingers crept down to caress her cunt slowly, making her arched her back with sudden gasp. "Ah, but Whore, didn't you say your pussy belongs to me?" he smiled nicely. She couldn't believe this guy. With Sasuke a while ago, she had been terrified with his brutal, sadistic way of sex. With Sai, she couldn't help but to feel the upmost level of irritation. Sai wasn't as brutal as Sasuke had been, but his mind was as psychotic. They played her in their different kind of games, but there was one thing for sure, she hated those 2 guys equally. "Now, the lap dance, s'il vous plaît? "

Sakura grunted but she began her own version of the certain request. She didn't want to grant him much pleasure, thus she only rubbed her core lightly to the bulge from his pants. His covered bulge was warm against her bare core and she continued her forth-backward movements. Sai smiled as he placed one hand on her ass, and the other hand on her free tits. His fingers were feeling up the nipple and he rolled the bud painfully slow. Although she didn't plan it, but apparently Sakura had provided him much amusement. The dark-haired boy then lifted his hand from her hardening buds before strongly clutching her slim body and stood up. The sudden movement made her gasped as her limp legs dangled, but Sai took care of them as he crooked her ass with his hand to carry her. Sai walked towards the bright stage once again before then dropping the girl rather carelessly on the center of the stage. He nodded and took some steps backwards on the stage before telling his fellow friends to join along, "I may use your help to train this slut now, Sasuke-san, Sasori-sensei,"

The beautiful girl snaked her own arms around her chest and clamped her legs shut when 2 dark shadows climbed up the stage. She hatefully cowered back but her back then hit Sai's legs and the boy effectively held her wrist, standing her up in one smooth motion, before then releasing her arms again. Sakura quickly just covered her modesty once more and Sai chuckled at this.

"I'll take care of that," he spoke as then bending down to reach a small chest that she realized was there on the stage. Sai opened the wooden chest and pulled out something from it before showing it to Sakura. "If you want to cover yourself, wear this," he said as handing her a stretch piece of clothing that resembled like a swimsuit. But remembering how pervert these guys really were, she knew that it mustn't be only normal swimsuit. In fact, as she studied the clothing better, she discovered that it was actually a tight, black, leather one piece that was usually used for sadomasochism play. There were several small chains on the design, and it was also decorated with the kinky lace on some parts. She looked at the piece in distaste but at least it was better to be scantily dressed than to be totally nude, so Sakura began to wear the clothes.

The piece of clothing was very tight that she thought she couldn't fit into one. But Sai urged her and she tried once again. Her long, creamy legs finally slipped into the garment and she was glad to have her cunt covered once more. Sakura pulled the garment upwards until it covered her flat stomach and she was about to have her breasts covered when she realized the dreadful thing. The garment stopped just below her chest. There was no garment to cover her breast with and she tugged the clothing upward trying to cover her creamy mounds but to no avail. She paled.

"Now, you forget to tie this up," said Sai as he grabbed two long leather straps that flew from the navel part of the clothing upwards, crossing the thin straps in the middle of her breasts, before pulling it further up and clasped the straps behind her neck.

But her full mounds were still uncovered by any piece of clothing.

Sakura blushed furiously as immediately covering her mounds. This was no better than being completely nude! The scanty black outfit was designed only to accentuate her curves and did nothing to cover her modesty! She was grateful with the covered crotch, but the lack of fabric in the chest area disappointed her a lot. "You sick bastard," she growled lowly at Sai. "You enjoy this?!"

"Of course. Now take off your hands from your breasts," Sai commanded, and before she realized it, he had pried her arms opened.

Then more arms were grabbing her hands. She yelped in surprise once feeling Sasori and Sasuke lifted her arm and dragged her back to the center of the stage, to the certain spot where the numerous ropes and chain were hung down. "N-no…" she protested, but actions failed her as Sasori clasped the handcuffs which were attached to the chains hanging from the ceiling, to her wrists. Sakura then noticed that Sasuke walked to the side of the stage and pulled down a handle on the wall and she heard the horrifying sound of mechanic movement and to her tremor, she felt the chain from both of her spread wrists pulled her up slightly, but her toes could no longer touch the stage floor. The chains were pulling her only a little, but yet, she felt the tight cuffs were cutting onto her wrists as they were now the only thing that supported her hung body.

The pain and humiliation got into her and when Sai stepped in front of her again, his eyes were now in the same level as hers. Sakura used this opportunity to express her anger as she spat on Sai's face. The boy was calm when he removed her saliva off his cheek and he posed his threat, "That's not the wisest thing to do, Whore. But you will face the consequence soon. Don't worry, it won't be as painful as it had been with Sasuke. But perhaps, it will make you more uncomfortable."

Sai then pulled out what seemed to be a black-colored duck tape from the floor. She thought that he would plaster her mouth, but she then noticed that the plaster tape wasn't very big. In fact, it was quite small. Sai tore the tape into a little piece of rectangular and then he plastered it to her right nipple. He then took another same-sized plaster and then did the same and plastered it to the same nipple. Now, although her breast was still uncovered, he had her nipple plastered with little X sign. He treated her left one the same treatment. "There, now you're covered. It pleases you more?"

It didn't, because she didn't feel as much covered with only little X-shaped plaster on her nipples.

The queer boy then knelt down and held her legs. She looked below and noticed that Sai was making her wear knee-length black boots. After securing them with the strap on her knees, he stood up again and commented, "The whole outfit actually comes up with a whip, but I can't let you have it, now can I?"

Before she could give any cutting comment, she felt the lens of the video camera once again. It was in Sasuke's hand right now. He had taken the device from the standing tripod and held it himself to record the whole process.

"Now Ugly, I want you to raise your left leg up and hold it in that position. And let me remind you, that I wish every of my command to be executed quickly. If I see you slacking off, you know it won't benefit you more," told Sai as touching her bare thigh. Sakura hatefully raised her left leg, her knee up until it neared the height of her juggling breast. But her arm-spread chained positioned and her hung body really didn't give her much balance. She could only hold her knee up for several seconds, before she gave up and let the booted leg dangled helplessly once again.

"You have not succeeded, Ugly. Do it again,"

She tried once more and she managed to maintain the position for several seconds but soon, she gave up and her leg fell limp again.

"I see that you need help," smiled Sai. He then caressed her left thigh lovingly, before jerking it up in a quick manner up to the side, and effectively tied a rope at the joint of her knee. Now, she had her left leg hang from the knee. Sakura groaned because this position made her inner thighs' muscles contracted painfully, but Sai paid no care to this. He silently only grabbed another chain, the one with a hook at the end of it before roughly grabbing Sakura's body, attaching the chain's hook to the little ring that attached on the center of her leather body suit's design. She saw the hook was now clammed to the little metal ring on the navel part of her clothes and Sakura felt her stomach was hunched upwards a little.

She heard the unpleasant crinkling of mechanical sound again –she knew that Sasuke must have pulled another tug. This time, she could feel the hooked chain rose upwards, and her already hung body was hung even more when her stomach was uncomfortably raised up.

"Ah your queer position… It's lovely to see you hung arm-spread wide, your body lifted too, and your dangling left leg… beautiful…" Sai described the not so pleasant description. "Tell me, is it sore to your body, Sakura?"

She hated to succumb to him, but she nodded. Her wrists felt too stretched away that she feared them to break, but at least with the new chain on her body that attached firmly to her outfit, the pressure of carrying her body was aided. The most uncomfortable part was her hung left leg, her toes curled in ultimate discomfort as the ropes on her knees that pulled her knee high started to rub on her ivory skin.

"That's because you lack exercise. Your muscles aren't trained. Be glad that I will do it for you," Sai said as bending down, taking another long chain with him.

Sakura knew what he was about to do and she widened her eyes in horror. "No, Sai. Please, don't do it. I can't –" her words were cut with her own long shriek of pain.

Sai had bounded the leg cuff to her right ankles, in which the leg cuff was chained to another long chain. Sasuke had been effectively rolling the chain with the mechanic tug and made the chain clasped to her right ankle to rise up high. Now both her legs were more than a meter and a half away from the stage floor.

Sakura's scream didn't cease. It felt horrible. Her muscles felt like ripping away and she cursed inside, never wanting to believe that Sai's game wouldn't be as brutal as Sasuke's –as Sai claimed. She felt it as a lie, for when Sai hung her with these ropes and chains and in this position, it wasn't pleasant at all. She could hear another rustling chain's sound and she found the chains on her wrist were being pulled down, although on the contrary, the chain on middle body was being raised even more. The whole chain movements now made her body hang limp up from her floor. Sakura was laying horizontally in the air, with both her legs pried opened wide in split position and her hot covered cunt was now directly on Sai's eye level. Her whimpering decreased, but it didn't mean the pain did. She still had to endure the ultimate discomfort and pain from her retracting muscles of her inner thigh. She could even feel the contracting and quivering lips of her sex there.

"If Sasuke has taught you the lesson of bondage, we'll now take it to the next level. The art of hanging. Now our true game can start," Sai announces cheerily.

Sakura still panted her labored breath as she still tried to get used to her taut muscles. Her head was dangling uncomfortably from this position, when her jade eyes were opened, she could instantly see the ceiling of the stage. Her vision, however, was soon blocked, as she saw the glimpse of Sasori's red hair, and before she knew it, the teacher had blindfolded her eyes with thick, rough, black piece of material. She groaned.

"Now, this game will test your sensing. I will pose the question. If you're right, Sasori-sensei will pleasure you, but if you're wrong, Sasuke-san will punish you. Do I make myself clear, Ugly? Oh, and you are to be extremely obedient too,"

Sakura desperately nodded her head. The dangling position made her neck slightly cramped but she knew that she was in no position to feel comfort for a while.

"Alright, we shall begin," Sai announced. And from the source of the voice, Sakura could tell that he was positioning himself just in front of her clothed pussy. The pink haired girl felt the feathery touch of Sai's finger on her crotch and suddenly she felt a very slow cutting. "You may keep yourself calm. For your information, I am holding a very sharp cutter and I'm going to slit this leather material covering your cunt. If you do not wish the cutter to cut your clitoris, you will remain calm,"

She wanted to jerk in surprise for the use of the dreaded object again, but she knew that it would be fatal. So, Sakura bit her own lip and held her breath and tried to only feel the cutting Sai was making. The seconds were killing her; the slightest movement of the chain terrified her. Besides, with her hung body, she couldn't keep her balance much. She did feel another pair of arms, which she supposed to be either Sasori's or Sasuke's around her body, which kept her figure still, but the terror wasn't lifted. Sai's cutter was perhaps only millimeters away from her opening and any slight breathing may cause her body to stir and she could hurt herself.

The seconds felt too long and she swore she could faint from the tension. She could feel the cold tip of the metal cutter touched her pubic hair, and she could feel Sai's experienced finger as he touched the clothed labia to stable his other finger that held the cutter. Sakura could feel Sai's calm breaths on her warm thigh and heard the sound of ripped leather material as the cutter went on its track.

After a horrible minute, she started to feel the air from the gash of her clothes and she realized that Sai had finished slitting the leather material. He threw the cutter to the floor with a clanking sound, and his now hot fingers were grazing the torn piece of leather on her cunt and torn it opened so that her dripping wet pussy was for the world to see. She realized that this might be the first time anyone had examined her cunt this up close. With Sasuke back then, although he wasn't gentle at all, he still hadn't caught the sigh of her cunt –for he fucked her with her panty still on.

She blushed furiously as feeling Sai's finger on her pubic hair and his cool breath as he blew little air to her hot pussy.

Sakura moaned at this.

But before she could feel at peace, she had felt the rough fingers pressed to the lips of her sex and with the middle and index finger, he parted the labia.

"First question, whose fingers that are currently parting the lips of your sex, Sakura?" asked Sai.

Sakura gave an involuntarily whimpers before continuing. "I-it's your fingers… Sai…"

"Wrong answer," announced the smiling boy.

And before she could comprehend anything, she felt a loud and painful whack on her chest. Sasuke had played his role well to punish her by whipping her mounds.

"Your second try," said Sai.

Sakura realized that since it had been Sasuke who had punished her with the whip, it had to be the other certain man who was prying her cunt opened. "S-sasori?" She felt another whipping and she stammered as answering once again, "S-Sasuke-kun?" Then came another whip. And she was hung there confused. There were only 3 men there, and she had guessed all and –

"The correct answer is Sasori-_sensei_. Remember to always address me as that, Haruno," Sasori's calm voice answered.

"S-sasori-sensei…" she repeated the answer and felt the immediate small stroke on her clit by the same cold finger. Sasori had awarded her.

"The Second question, Sakura," Sai's voice came to scene again. "What thing is grazing your cunt right now?"

She felt the biting cold, wet and solid thing rubbed onto her opening. Sakura moaned out loud. Sasori's fingers were still parting the lips of her sex, and she guessed that it was Sai who shoved this cold thing onto the outside of her vagina hole.

"And your answer, Sakura? This is a fairly easy one."

"i-ice cubes…" she responded.

"Correct," and Sai let the little ice cube to linger on her hot opening while Sakura could feel cold hand massaging her breast as the gift. Sakura groaned. The ice cube felt entirely good on hot opening and it almost calmed her senses.

"The third question," Sai removed the ice cube from her cunt before touching the opening with another thing. "What is this?"

She felt brittles of something, like thousands of feathery touches focused on one single stroke. The touches were not so rough nor were it too soft. Sai added the pressure of the object and he lapped her opening with the thing. While Sakura focused her senses to guess the thing, Sai hinted her, "It's one of my trademark thing,"

"Paintbrush," she muttered out of breath. "I-it's your paintbrush,"

"You're correct. And this time, let me grant you the reward myself," Sai announced as stroking the paintbrush to the little bud of Sakura's clitoris. He used the juice of Sakura to polish the clitoris with the paintbrush. And that damn artist was really good in moving his paintbrush. He concentrated all his ability to stroke her little bud as if it was his own round canvas. Sakura gasped and moaned and groaned, and Sai gave one last powerful stroke with his paintbrush on the little nub before he continued. "The fourth question, what is this on your cunt?"

She felt something small and round was pushed shallowly onto her hole. Sakura thought it to be a small rubber ball but she felt the extra sensation of furs around the surface of the ball. The furs were tickling her inner walls and she bit her lips trying to suppress the pleased groan. "S-stop it… it tickles… it…" and she gave up into a mad little crazed laughter s the round object was shoved inside and the hairy surface teasing the flesh inside.

"Your answer, Sakura?"

She continued her crazed laughter. "I-I don't know, I don't know… it is so…ticklish... I don't know what it is…"

Just when she expected another whipping from Sasuke, Sai announced the answer. "You answer correctly! Because I don't know what this thing is either," Sai announced in his peculiar humor sense before finally pulling out the now drenched little ball from her pussy. "I bought it on a sex store last week and I thought that maybe you can tell me," he then dropped the hairy ball to the stage floor. It bounced slightly before finally settled and laid still on the wooden stage.

She snorted at her friend's freakish attitude.

"Now, prepare yourself for your last question," spoke Sai, and Sakura felt the rustling sound of chains again. Through her covered eyes, she could still sense that the chains were lowered down and her body was hung lower. Her back hadn't touch the stage, thus it meant that she was still hung from the chains, only much lower. She felt Sasori's fingers left her lips of sex and instead, felt Sai's strong grip on the both of her inner thigh. "The last question is…" he then leaned down to whisper on her belly button. "Who is fucking you now?"

And she could feel the hard and erect penis plunged into her vaginal hole. The movement jolted her and she could hear the chains crinkling in loud sounds as she swayed and swung on the air. The firm hands on her thigh moved to her ass and she felt more pressure was added as the hot erection sped up.

She screamed.

The banging was as hard as Sasuke's banging earlier…

"What's the answer?" inquired Sai breathlessly. "Who is fucking you now, Whore?"

"I-it's you…"and she screamed again when his tip banged onto her tight wall. "It's you!"

"It's me…who? Scream my name…"

"Sai…" she whimpered as gripping her fingers gripping on the chains near her handcuffed wrists. She tried to hold herself while she was fucked from the hung position.

"Come again? I can't hear you. Scream my name…" insisted the guy as he slammed his flesh inside.

"SAI!!!!" Sakura screamed as she felt the whiteness, despite the blackness of the blindfold that covered her eyes. She felt the wave of pleasure rolled down, south. The feeling doubled when Sai released his seeds inside her womb. While she usually detested guys who didn't wear condoms, Sakura cared not about this at the moment, as she enjoyed her 3rd orgasm that day.

Just like when it had been with Sasuke, Sakura couldn't remember much after Sai finally pulled out his erection off her holes. Sakura gasped for air and she was later content to find out that Sasuke had lowered down all the chains until she then laid spread out comfortably at the cold wooden stage floor. Sasori then unshackled her wrists and ankles, and cutting off the ropes that bounded her left knee. The teacher then moved to remove her blindfold, and Sakura found herself gazing once more to the high ceiling of the stage. She then closed her eyes back and faintly could hear Sai's appraisal.

"Apparently, you really aren't so ugly, Hag," he commented smilingly.

"Bastard…" she cursed breathlessly. Her energy was drained and she truly didn't have the power to stand, sit, not even to move her arms to cover her hot and revealed cunt.

Sakura then found her limbs easily lifted out until she was forced to stand up. Her feet felt like jelly and she was about to give up, but the sudden burst of cold water awakened her sense.

She gasped in surprise once realizing that Sasori had poured a bucket of very cold water towards her. She stared at him questioningly through her damp pink hair and questioned him more when he poured another small bucket of water towards her hot cunt. "S-Sasori-sensei?"

His voice was cold and authoritative, even in his lazy way. "I'm not exactly a patient man, Haruno. Unlike Sai, I won't be giving you breaks. The cold water is enough to cleanse you from his cum and we will start our session now,"

**To be Continued**

**A/n**: Oh there it goes, the kinky chapter 2, or so I hoped. XP. I know that Sai may seem to have bigger portion, cumulated from the 1st and the 2nd chapter, but it really is not. I just think that he is the most talkative among the 3 men, and thus I suppose assigning him the role to explain most things will suffice. The sex scene, although, are divided equally between Sasuke, Sai, and Sasori. I try to be as fair as I could. We will meet again in the 3rd chapter, with Sasori finally to dictate. And the same notes applies, by the time I post the **3****rd**** chapter, I will be posting it under the Sasori x Sakura section**. Expect updates next week or at most, in 2 weeks. Remember, the 2nd character for the 3rd Chapter will be Sasori, so you won't find it in Sasuke or Sai category.

1st draft : September 25, 2009 (4.43 PM)


	3. PE

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Warning** : I found it important to place the warning in each chapter, even if you're already bored with it. Because it is IMPORTANT for you to know that this fic is NOT for those who are under age and for those who couldn't face hardcore (and when I said hardcore, it really was really heavy) sex. This chapter will also contain improper things, immoral things, pedophile tendency, and a lot of other. Please do not read if you can't handle these stuffs.

**Double Warning : **This chapter is probably the most brutal one from the other chapters. I hope that you're open minded enough to accept the brutality of this chapter. If you think you can't, please, do NOT read.

**Notes **:Sorry for the late update – I was busied with the exam weeks in my Uni. Ah yes, finally, Sasori into action.

**Summary** : AU. As teenage prostitute, Sakura thought she had seen the worst of lives and sex. But that was becore an unfortunate meeting with 2 twisted students and 1 psychotic teacher. SakuraXSasukeXSaiX Sasori.

**1 x 3**

--------------

**Chapter 3**

**. P.E .**

-------------

Haruno Sakura shivered continuously. The water was so cold, that she suspected there were ice cubes inside the bucket before Sasori spilled the content into her. She glanced at the now wet floor of the stage, her pink lips quivered while she did so. The black leather outfit that Sai had made her wear clung tight onto her body, although the X-shaped plaster Sai had plastered on her right nipple was coming off. Sakura instinctively dragged her arms across her chest to cover her boobs. Her jade eyes still showed shock and her damp pink hair hung loosely on her bare torso. She glanced warily at the biology teacher in confusion more than anger. Besides, after those rows of sex with Sasuke and Sai, she hadn't had her original spirit.

"I hate to wait, Haruno," sighed the red-haired man and in the brutality that matched Sasuke's, Sasori had pulled the girl's withering body to his chest and before Sakura could react to push him or to simply get away, Sasori had snaked his cold fingers around her neck.

Clasp.

The soft sound made her looked down, while one of her arm reached her neck, only to discover that Sasori had attached a metal dog-collar around her neck. She wasn't given much time to protest nor to run, because the collar itself was attached to a long leather rein –whose end was at Sasori's hand. Sakura dreadfully looked up at her psychotic teacher, his eyes were so calm, even when he began to walk away and pulled the rein along. This action made Sakura fell lumped forward and her front faced the wooden stage floor hard, but Sasori paid no mercy and continued his walk, making the collar around her neck choke the poor girl.

She struggled to stand up but tugged at the rein so that he was forced to stop.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped.

He turned around and eyed her down before taking several steps towards her. This had made her unconsciously took some steps backwards, but there was Sasuke's hard chest behind her that prevented her to escape. The Uchiha snaked his arm around her shoulders and securing her still. She panicked as the teacher approached her more but Sasuke wasn't of any help. Finally, Sasori was right in front of her. She faintly held her breath as his lean fingers trailed the path on her left breast and crudely took off the remaining X-shaped plaster there. She shrieked as her left hand quickly covered her left breast.

"You will strip off that leather clothes," commanded Sasori.

She wouldn't grant him, she wouldn't –

But Sasuke already pinned her wrists below her back and had her chest pushed forwards, almost touching Sasori's clothed one.

"If you won't, then I will,"

"Fine! I'll take it off myself. Don't touch –"

"You took too long," and with that Sasori had effectively rolled down leather suit, cutting the straps that tied it to her neck, and freeing her of any shred of fabric. "But your black boots may stay,"

Her nudity enraged her once more. Since her arms were held captive by Sasuke, Sakura had no choice but to just lunge her legs forwards in the attempt of kicking the red-haired. This vain attempt stopped once Sasori aimed the mouth of the revolver to her forehead.

"Do we always have to do this, Haruno? Do we always need to remind you that your life is at our hands right now? And that whatever attempts you're doing are fruitless? Or do you need the bullet inside your skull first before you can completely understand?" he said, and all of her defense weakened. "Good. Uchiha, release her," he told his student before turning the attention back to the woman. "Haruno, I don't want you to question any of what I'm going to tell you. Your task is only to oblige them, not to neglect them, do you understand? You are my puppet, I'm your puppet master. You do as I told you to do,"

She spitefully nodded. She had heard rumors about Sasori's obsession towards puppets and how it affected his controlling character. She could understand now, although she could never be considerate about it.

"Good. Now, I want you to bend down on your knees,"

Sakura didn't immediately follow, but she knew that sooner or later, she would be forced to do so. Bending down, she let the caps of her knees touched the drama hall's stage floor and looked down. Her still damp pink hair veiled her pretty face, making her pale back free of any tresses. She then felt a slap of whip on her bare ass and she was about to protest but then she felt Sasori's shoes pressed hard on her back and kicked her down, forcing her back to lower itself until her elbows made contact to the floor. This pose was degrading her already, but Sasori wasn't yet satisfied. His shoes moved from her back to below, to her stomach. Sakura could even feel the edge of his polished shoes pressing the skin down there covered with her pink hair and Sasori nudged his shoes up –signaling her to keep her rear up, in level with her back.

"You'll remain in this position unless I'll tell you otherwise. And I tell you to be my dog, Puppet," Sasori stated, not forgetting to add that wicked smile of him, before he turned around and walked –pulling the strap that was attached to her collar and effectively dragged her along.

Sakura stealthily began to walk in that bended position, using her elbows and knees to move along her body. She was faced with the little stairs down to get off the stage and she had hesitated. But the tugging from Sasori urged her to continue and she began to carefully go pass the little steps with her elbows and knees. Behind her, she knew that the two black-haired students were trailing along, patient enough to wait her fully reached the ground before jumping off the steps themselves.

Now that they had leaved the bright stage area, they were walking in that dark, shadowy rows of theater seats. Sasori led the way through the vacant gang and Sakura trailed along. The darkness was actually quite comforting her. If not for her peculiar position and the collar around her neck, she could pretend that she was all by herself –the thought that calmed her.

But not long, even those 2 boys behind her couldn't really hold their wants. She began to feel someone caressing her firm rear, while another was clutching her milky breast. Sakura truly wanted to just halt, turn around, and snapped both Sai and Sasuke to stop their naughty touching, but Sasori had pulled her faster. Besides, after the slight teasing, the similar-looking men stopped their groping and let the girl walked in her own dog way. Sakura continued her walk until they finally reached the door. Sasori pushed out the double doors opened, and the contrary bright light almost blinded her eyes.

She was faced again with the familiar sight of her school corridor. Sasori dragged her out and she tagged along using her elbows and knees. Sai was tagging right behind her, and she was certain that the damn video camera still trailed her through its merciless lens. She heard the sound of the door's closed, and she knew that Sasuke must have closed the doors of the school's mini theatre.

Then, there was something that made the inside of her stomach felt funny. There she was, walking dog-style with a collar strapped around her neck, wearing kinky boots (and nothing beside them) on the school corridor that she passed every day. The sun was almost setting down, but its reddish rays still went through the glass window, bathing her nude form in its golden light. She had never felt so… exposed. It was too queer that she found herself nude in her school corridor. There was a high feeling of insecurity, of discomfort and –

"Too bad that School already ends hours ago. Too bad that tomorrow is already the Summer holiday. Although it is best to keep quiet, I somehow want to show my new plaything to the world, to brag it to other teachers,"

The mentioned of the word 'teacher' rose her attention. Among all, she was the most disappointed with Sasori. Sakura could slightly understand both Sai's and Sasuke's motives. After all, they were just 2 rich kids with perhaps excessive hormones, and demented preference. Besides, they were still her age. Most of her clients were guys her age too. But Sasori… despite his teenage-looking face and feature, Sakura knew that the man was in his late twenties already. Wasn't he supposed to gain more common sense? Moral? He had the image of the teacher to keep up!

"I don't care about that," Sasori suddenly commented, and Sakura realized that she may have talked her previous thoughts out loud. "I already have a nice job and position out there, I don't really care about my teaching job. It's just to kill time, and besides, I always love looking at young and supple skin, like yours,"

"You are a corrupted teacher," Sakura cursed.

The red-haired only rubbed his own messy red hair and wickedly laugh. "I am, am I not?" he then abruptly turned around and spoke. "Here will do. Lay down, with your breasts facing up,"

She bit her tongue to prevent her from killing this guy, if possible. But Sai and Sasuke had helped her to comply to Sasori's demand. The two boys pinned both her arms down on the floor forcing Sakura to lay in spread-eagle position, on the corridor of her own school. Sakura swore that she hated these guys in guts and she turned her face to the left, where she could see Sasuke's shoes, but that was better than looking at any of those men's eyes. She felt footsteps approaching, knowing that it would be Sasori's. The guy then kneeled down, he deliberately put his knee on her hot, opened cunt. Sasori leaned down and hovered his body over hers and began to speak again.

"Those two guys haven't much ravaged your perky boobs, have they?" Sasori said as covering one of her tits inside his cold palm. "Hm, too bad, we don't have much time. We have to prepare you and yet we couldn't let them wait. But rest assured, I will still make your pink buds awakened," and as he said that, Sasori bent down and started to suck at her right's nipple.

Sakura gave a silent cry, her head was arched up, as well as her chest. Sasori chuckled at this but he never once stopped savoring the milky breast. He palmed her right breast with two of his palms, one was mounting at the base of the mounds –making it fuller and juicer, while the other hand rubbed hard on the areolas of the very same breast. His mouth continued to make slurping sound and his hot, strong tongue pressed the bud. He let his teeth grazed the nub and once he felt that it was ready, that it was perky enough, Sasori let his hands and mouth off her breast. But before Sakura's nipples could even calm down from its erect position, Sasori had clasped a medium-sized clip on her taut nipple, with a little brass bell attached to the clip.

Sakura screamed at the sudden pain and she gazed down in utter hatred towards the bell on her nipple. Her fast breathing made the sound of the bell came out and Sasori laughed at this.

"Now, the other one," he said as averting his attention to her left tits. If he had been considerately gentle with her right one, he had been severe with its companion. Sasori slapped the mound, making it bounced, then he slapped it again and again, until Sakura could see the redness of her swollen skin there. He then roughly gnawed his fingers there and lowered his mouth once again, only this time, not to lick or suck her nipple, but to bite it. She let out a cry and her body involuntarily struggled. The bell on her right nipple dangled in its chiming sound and Sakura knew that she had stupidly granted Sasori the view of her bouncing tits again, but she just couldn't bear the pain. Sasori's teeth were cruel and sharp and – and God, he still made her nipple erect.

He applied the same clip and bell to her left nipple.

Sasori leaned back in satisfaction. "Now you look like a cute cat. Oh, but this preparation isn't yet finished," and as he said so, Sasori lowered his body until he faced her opening legs. "I could use help now," he said to Sai and Sasuke.

Sai smiled and said, "Sure, Sasori-sensei. I'll hold her wrists, you go on and hold away her legs, Sasuke-san,"

Horrified, Sakura began to struggle free. She didn't want to imagine what he would do down there, because it would be too scary. Sasuke already positioned himself next to Sasori, and he pried her legs opened wider. Sasori took no moment to waste as he leaned down so that his bored-looking eyes gazed deep into her walls and he began to part away the lips of her sex. Sakura let out a cry as Sasori rubbed the clitoris with his middle finger.

But her small whimper of cry was nothing to compare to her sudden scream when Sasori tore the surface of the nub by piercing it with a small ring.

Sakura's body rebelled as her hands itched to reach down, but Sai's grip was fierce. The poor beautiful girl was only allowed to scream.

"Take it off! Take it off! Please… Sasori-sensei, it hurts! Take it off!!" She screamed. Her clit was pierced with a ring that came with the matching, but smaller bell. The pain of hard clamping on her nipples was nothing compared to her burning clit. And she could hear those 3 guys laughed evilly, wickedly, clearly that they were enjoying her struggles, as the 3 bells rang in their own secured place. Sakura continued her whimper. "Please… how could you be so cruel? It hurts…"

"The pain will wash away, Haruno. You just need to get yourself accustomed to it. Besides, if you be a good girl, I will take off all those clips and ring. But if you choose to be rebellious, I will leave that ring on your clit forever,"

Sakura sobbed weakly and she felt that she was being released from Sai's and Sasuke's grips. But Sasori still had his hold on her. Tugging the strap that attached to her dog collar, he forced her to get up from her lying position bag to her crawling position. She obliged and resumed her walking in that dog position.

To crawl on the corridor of her own school in nudity had been killing her enough, but the embarrassment and pain doubled now, that she had her nipples clipped with two bells with the almost simultaneous sounds and the other bell attached to her clit. Every step that she took didn't lessen the pain, even worsening it, especially on her lower private area. Whenever her thigh moved forward, and the lips of her sex were crushed together, the pierced cunt was burning even more.

"Now my beautiful Puppet," Sasori had somehow earned Sakura a new nickname. "How I wish that we can take this kind of stroll on school's days. You know, me...having the complete control over you as I exhibited you like my personal vixen. Do you know what kind of responses you will get?"

She did not wish to hear. This had been humiliating enough and she didn't need anymore –

"The male students would gawk at you. Seeing the School's whore dragged along like a proud poodle, I bet they would want to just pick you up from the floor and banged you hard,"

"S-stop it…"

"The female students would probably just giggled as they played and fondled your nipples. Saying what a beautiful thing you are, a beautiful, yet sad thing. They would ask you to lick their wet cunt and in return, they shall give you the same treatment. Do you have any close friend? I know that you're quite close with that Yamanaka girl. Now, imagine that, Haruno. Imagine Yamanaka licking your hot core. You would love it, you would beg for it,"

"Ino won't do such thing to me…" she meeked.

"Then the other students… Ah, that dog boy, who was his name again? Him and his dog might found you as fellow bestiality-lover. That boy would surely force you to have sex with his dog,"

"Stop it!"

"Yes, all will enjoy your hot, free cunt, because you're the whore. Perhaps too. That old pervert would love to have you in her office everyday after his own session with Tsunade. He would bang and crushed your little body and forced his cock into your –"

"Stop it, Sasori-sensei! Please!!" she was horrified with all the words he had told her. It sent dirty, unimaginable images into her mind –it wasn't something that she would love to have in her brain.

The red-haired teacher only laughed some more and dragged her faster. He made her passed classrooms after classrooms, and corridors after corridors, until they finally stopped in a room that Sakura immediately recognized as the indoor gym. It was the place where she had her P.E. lesson every week if the boys occupied the yards. Sakura looked up to the door and then gazed at Sasori.

"Now, stand up, Haruno," he told her as finally letting go the hold of the rein. The pink-haired girl stood up and cringed when feeling the friction made to her pierced clit, but the standing position appealed her more than the crawling one. She made a gesture to cover her breasts again, but Sasori threatened her again with the revolver, and her arms fell limp beside her. The teacher then went to her behind and he placed a possessive hug around her shoulder from her behind. "Sasuke had taught you the lesson of bestiality and bondage, Sai had taught you the art of hanging and kinky tormenting, what I will teach you, my dear Puppet, aside from those already taught by my other 2 students, is something far more simple," he grinned at her neck and let go the embrace on her before he spoke again. "Open the door, Dear. And walk inside proudly,"

Sakura wrinkled her forehead in confusion but pressed the handle to the gym door, pushed the door opened, and invited herself in.

Her blood froze.

She screamed and her arms immediately flew to cover her breasts while she tried to clamp her leg shut. But Sasori behind her blocked all her movements as he hold the wrists and spread her arms wide, while he nudged his knee between her legs from behind, preventing her to clasp her legs shut. "You are not allowed to cover yourself, my Puppet. Because this is the lesson you will learn, the lesson of humiliation," spoke the red-haired teacher.

Sakura struggled in her might to release her wrists from Sasori's grips, but like so many other attempts, it failed. But she needed to cover her breasts, she needed to cover her wet cunt, she couldn't let those eyes looking at her!

"Where's you manner, Haruno? I want you to meet some of my subordinates in the political party I belonged to. Present yourself well to them,"

Inside the gym, Sasori had somehow gathered fifteen, no, twenty, no, maybe even more than 30 of his lower-rank men to see his newest Puppet.

"Sasori-sensei! Please! Not this, not this…!" she whispered to him as turning around and pressed her body towards Sasori. Her boobs were crushing onto Sasori's hard chest, and she knew that this would excite him more, but she didn't care. She just couldn't show her nudity to those many lecherous eyes.

"As fond as I am to see you cling to me, my Puppet, I still want you to show your naked glory to these hungry men," Sasori said pushing her little body away from her and turning her around again to face his subordinates. "Besides, why should you be ashamed? You are a whore, aren't you? You have dozens of stranger men looking and fucking you, why you shy away now?"

"No, please. No…" her protests were vain as Sasori presented her bare figure again to the cheering crowd and Sakura had never thought that her face could be anymore redder.

She saw different kind of men inside the gym. There were those who were looking normal enough, while the others were wearing sunglasses and formal suit, and most of them were like gang thugs, or even bandits. They varied in age, she spotted one that looked younger than her, while most of them were perhaps 30-year-old people, and a few old-looking one. But their eyes showed the same lust, the same hunger. She could see how their fingers were itching to grope her tits, to wet her cunt, to taint her, and –

"These are my men, so rest assured, they won't be telling anything about their interesting encounter with you. They have served me well and I want to pay them with the sight of my perky student. And don't worry, I've told them not to touch a single hair of you. You will walk proudly and show yourself towards them, and let them have their own imagination about you,"

Sakura shot the dreadful look to the floor and she wished that she could remain looking at the gym floor so, but Sasori's finger lifted her chin up high and he patted her shoulders to encourage her. "You will stand proud and walk around them to give them the show. Bounce your tits, show them how wet your cunt is, anything Dear, anything. And remember, if I ever catch you bowing your head down or trying to cover your tits and pussy, you will face the horrible consequence," Sasori said as affectionately combed the hair that covered her forehead.

"I can't –"

"You can and you will," with a concluding tone, Sasori spoke and then commanded his men. "Line yourself in 2 lines, and let Haruno Sakura walk between those lines." The command was executed quick, as the men formed their own lines, a wide gap between each line. She bit her lips, how she really wanted to cover her modesty. She knew Sasori was right, that dozens of men had seen her naked. But she had never been so… publicly humiliated. This was different from any of her other experiences. She wouldn't say that she was a modest woman, but even a whore like her didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this.

Sasori had released his holds from her shoulders and stepped back. He reminded her once more about the rules and she cursed herself to be so weak, to have no power to fight. On the other hand, running away would be so stupid. Not only that she had 3 stupid men to chase her, but she had also a bunch of other men to prevent her escaping too. Knowing the inevitable, she took a deep breath and walked the first step.

It was horrible.

She could see the eyes of the men beside her were focused to her proud breasts. She could hear some other muttered things like 'I wanna bang her hard!' without any shame. She heard some were rubbing their erections, masturbating at the sight of her walking in her naked glory. The worst was one, the man who looked in his middle thirty, who was kneeling down to take a better look at her cunt from below. The sound of the dangling bells didn't help to ease her mind. With each step she took, a new kind of discomfort arose. It was so unbearable that she decided to close her eyes while walking. Sakura found it much easier to do, with her closed eyes. Sasori didn't forbid her to do so, and he couldn't see this action too from his position behind her. Sakura continued to walk, her boots pretended like they knew the way while she shut her eyes and imagined that she wasn't hearing any of those dirty words.

A large and rough hand then groped her tits. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and she screamed at this. She felt someone from her left began to stroke her bare thigh and some others were tempted to ravage her body. She instinctively began to cover herself, but the rough men weren't paying any heed as they began to –

A loud shooting sound was heard, soon followed with a screaming man. Sakura looked to her right and witnessed a guy who was clutching his own bleeding shoulder. The pink-haired girl instinctively turned around and saw that Sasori was aiming the gun at his own men. She heard him spoke in his cold, merciless voice.

"I grant your eyes only the pleasure to see her, not to _touch _her," he commanded and much to Sakura's relief, she felt those men were backing away from her, back to their neat lines again. She took some calming deep breath before resuming the walk, faster. She wanted to finish this soon, she wanted to be freed from these torments. With her speeding pace, Sakura finally made it through the last pair of men, in where at the finish line, Sasori was already waiting for her. "My beautiful Puppet, you've done a good job,"

Sakura wished that this was over, but Fortune wasn't yet ready to face her. Sasori held her body and easily lifted her up.

"Let me go,"

"I can, and I will let you to be gang-raped by my men. You want that?"

Her sudden stop of struggling already answered his question, as Sasori brought her slim body towards the center of the gym, where there were wide blocks placed one above the others until they made an almost 2 meter height wide blocks. The top block was covered with soft material, almost like pillows. Sakura recognized the blocks as those kind of blocks students usually used to jump on and measure how high they could jump. She noticed that the blocks were higher then usual, even Sasori had to carefully lifted her body above to place her on the top of the block. Now, Sakura was lying on the center of the top, high blocks, her legs weekly dangling and she chose to just rest her tired back on the pillow-y surface below her.

After all, after series of these tormenting and punishments, she began to learn that she could only follow their sick commands and pray that it would end soon.

Sasori forced her hung legs to spread wider, and she had to bit her lips to stop her from screaming. The bell pierced on her clitoris began to chime, and she could heard the laughter from the guys while ironically she had to control herself not to cry out of pain.

"My puppet is gladly opening her legs for you. Each of you may take a deep observation at her dripping wet cunt, as well as savoring her sweet scent. But remember, no touching in any kind," Sasori announced before he stroked back Sakura's milky breast. "As for you, Haruno… Your own fingers will part the lips of your sex and had them see. However, you shouldn't let your fingers to get in the way. Now do it,"

Sakura shot a silent murdering glare toward the red-haired, before her fingers did what they were told to. Her head was facing the ceiling again, and she thought that it was easier this way. Just imagine that she was all alone in her flat, masturbating herself, without no one to notice…

…However it seemed to be a tougher task.

Each and every guy commented her cunt, and their dirty comments couldn't just be ignored by her keen ears. She felt blood rushed to her face as the comments went on.

"Ooh, pink flower, her hole looks so deep,"

"Her clitoris is reddening, how cute…"

"You've smelled her scent? I really wish I could eat her,"

"Do you think if I ask Sasori-sama nicely, he would allow me to shove my finger inside that hole?"

She gritted her teeth in anger.

"So… this is how you look like, Sakura? I haven't been able to closely examine your wet pussy until now,"

It was Sasuke's voice.

She then could feel the immediate shoving. Sakura jerked her back, she knew Sasuke had just pushed his fingers inside her. Yes, 2 fingers instantly.

"I thought I warned you all not to touch her," snapped Sasori.

"I'm not one of your men, Sasori-sensei. And this may be your turn and time, but she's still my property too," claimed the Uchiha man. Sakura felt those fingers crossed each other inside her tight wall, and she had to grip at edge of the block to prevent her from squealing.

Sasori wasn't that impressed with Sasuke's acts. The teacher roughly grabbed the girl's body and slid her down from the blocks, lifting her in his arms before dragging her with the leather clasped to her collar to the other end of the gym. The little provocation from Sasuke had made his mood darker than usual and in consequence, he found the building urge to monopolize the pink-haired prostitute. He soon told his men to leave the gym, complete with the threat not to say anything about the incident. Sakura could hear the disappointed murmurs from those random men, but she thought that she was never as glad to just be with Sasori and her other 2 crazy fellow students as then.

The door of the gym slammed shut, as the last of the bunch of men exited. There was a dead silence and Sakura snapped her teacher, her own hands already back to her chest and lower area to cover them up.

"H-how could you…? You showed and exhibited me in front of those –"

"It is for your lesson, Puppet,"

"What lesson?!" she heard herself roar in the vacant gym room. Sai zoomed the video camera to her, and something about his creepy smile made her believe that he was turned on only by witnessing her rage. But Sakura gave no damn as she continued to confront her teacher. "You are one psychotic, lunatic, twisted bastard! You two! All of you! I can't believe how –"

"You sit on that bar,"

"I'm not done talking! Don't stop –"

"You're going to sit on that bar, Haruno," spoke Sasori coldly as he pulled the rein and she was forced to trail behind him to the gymnastic bars that was only one meter in height. But everything could be hazardous to her in this situation, and Sakura somehow had the feeling of what Sasori would force her do. She shivered at the thought of herself riding that bar. Especially with her pierced clitoris, she couldn't begin to imagine the pain she would experience.

But the revolver, and the icy glare from his eyes made her obey. Sakura touched the gym's bar and began to lift her left leg up and swung it to the other side before she finally squatted down a bit, her cunt was pressing hard to the cold metal bar. She groaned even more when Sasori lifted both her legs until they were in one straight line and placed her ankles on other bars, making her doing the split position. The bell and the metal wounded her, and she was horrified when Sasori bent down and parted her labia even more so that now the lips of her sex were almost engulfing the thin metal gymnastic bar.

"Jiggle your breasts and rock your hips,"

The task wasn't hard, but yet it was painful. She still could bear the extra weight that felt like pulling down her nipple with their brass bells, but the sound of clanking metal of the ring on her pierced clit and the gym's bar was hurting her. Sasori didn't seem to look pleased, and he moved from behind her and began to push her back-and forth.

The metal bar was cold, hard, and even had slight stain on it. The friction was maddening and she really wanted to slap Sasori for pushing her like some washed clothes on the bar. He was an unmerciful one, that instead of slowing down, he pushed and pulled her harder, rougher.

Sakura screamed. "Stop it!!"

"Only when you have this one bar oiled by your juice. You know what to do, masturbate,"

"No…"

"Then I won't stop pushing you on this rotten bar until your vagina became raw and bruised heavily,"

"Fine!" She shouted as began snaking her own hands to her tits. Regardless of her years of expertise, she felt as if she was a novice in masturbating. Her sweaty hand clawed almost desperately on her round mound, trying to illicit passion and let go of the juices, but the more she tried, the more panic she got to be. And she knew that she had never mastered anything when she was in a panicked state.

"I'll give you a help," commented Sasori as engulfing his big palm on her equally big breasts and he began to slowly, expertly, massaged the mounds.

And he never forgot to pay attention to her pink little bud.

"Sasori…" she breathed out of breath as beginning to feel more juices fell from her womanhood. And as suggested earlier, Sakura obediently pulled and pushed herself her own on the metal bar, making sure that Sasori's twisted desire was made into reality.

Soon, she could even smell her own scent on the school's gym's properties.

"It's done…" Sakura mouthed. "You're done…"

"Not yet, Haruno," and his two palms which were still massaging Sakura's boobies instantly grabbed a strong hold on those two mounds and forced her to stand up only by pulling her by her breasts.

She was almost used to the pain, but that didn't stop her from hating him less. Sakura felt Sasori dragged her from the gym bar and then forced her down on the wooden floor of the gym room. Her front was crushing the wooden surface and she could feel Sasori's shoes on her back, pressing her down until the bells on her nipples pressed hard and uncomfortable on her pale mounds. Sakura squirmed, clearly not pleased by this, but she could almost guess what would happen.

And she was right.

Sasori stepped off her back and Sakura could feel him kneeling behind her. With an almost predictable yet foreign sensation, the red-haired grabbed her slim thighs and parted them away and began to thrust his manhood from behind to her weakened cunt.

Almost like a broken recorder, she screamed.

And she screamed even more as Sasori pulled in and out of her in a fast tempo. Her fingers were clawing frantically at the wooden floor, and she didn't know whether it was because this time it was Sasori –who was older than both Sai and Sasuke – or that because her vagina had been bruised a couple of times in a day, but she felt pain like she had never felt before.

"Stop it…" she cried. Sakura could hear his hormone-driven pants and she knew that he wouldn't stop any time sooner.

Sasori thrust deep and long and despite the pain, despite the bruise, despite the roughness, Sakura knew that she might have been a masochist deep down inside.

It was almost impossible, but again, she had her orgasm.

"Oh…" she moaned weakly, fighting the white sensation that had been clouding her mind.

"Good puppet," Sasori spoke as he tenderly kissed her sweaty nape. Sakura could still feel his penis inside of her hole and the feathery trails of kisses the teacher gave on her burning back. Sasori licked off her sweat and she couldn't suppress the pleased groan when the red-haired's thumbs twisted her nipples erotically. And when she moaned once again, Sasori regarded her with a kiss on her cheek before then gently unclasped the bells on both her nipples. He finally pulled out of her and instructed her to lay with her front facing him. She obliged, and not regretting it, since Sasori finally unclasped the piercing ring on her clitoris and freed her from her pain. She faintly saw Sasori stood up and zipped up his pants and tidied up his appearance.

And Sakura laid down on the gym floor, for once, not caring to cover her extremely nude body.

It was a crazy day for her. She was still out of her breath, and she could see the three men were busied with their own activities. She could see Sai was taking off the video cassette from his camcorder, and that now Sasori was talking in a somehow business-manner towards someone on his cell phone, while Sasuke was lazily dribbling the basket ball as he gazed out to the door of the gym.

None were having their attention to her anymore.

And besides relief, she somehow felt rage too.

Sakura had never thought the job of a prostitute to be so humiliating up until then. She never thought how disgusting she really was until the three damaged her body. Prostitute was goddess in bed (or in her case, floor), but trashes afterwards. She couldn't help but feel the desperation welled up in her. The emotion of sadness, of pain, of anger mixed in her until she uncontrollably sobbed.

None of them cared.

She cried harder.

And still, no one cared. Sasuke even glared at her, indicating how annoying she was.

She felt like someone whose virginity had been stolen for the first time. Sex with no love, sex with no honor.

She was a prostitute.

A whore.

And at the end nobody really cared about her. Her parents were dead, her friends weren't really her friends, and men only lusted her for moments of limited sex.

The sight of those three uncaring men enraged her, but she really didn't have any energy left to spat at them, to slap them, to even say a piercing word.

In the end, this was her punishment.

A part of her wanted to scream. She didn't deserve this, she became a whore just because she needed to, and… and…

Sakura found it hard to even get angry, hard to even think.

Slowly and shakily, she stood up, covering her breasts with her left arm and her genital with her right one. She didn't even know how she could go home. Her uniform was ruined to pieces. She almost didn't have any strength to walk.

But she knew one thing for sure.

She would never want to see those 3 monsters anymore.

So she walked away, heading to the door of the gym.

The least… the least… she was free.

She would erase this day's memory from her mind, and she would shut her mouth from such humiliation. She would forget this, forget this whole shame, this uselessness, this –

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura stopped on her track and slowly turned around. "What…?" she weakly asked.

And she realized that those three men were having their attention back to her.

"Did I ever say that you can go?"

"Do you think it's over?"

…

…

_No. it's never gonna be over._

And as Sasuke's arms grabbed her left one, and Sasori's grabbed her right one to drag her out of the gym room, with Sai's leading the way in front of her, she could feel her fear getting back to her.

She couldn't see much, couldn't remember much, but she could vaguely felt her body was dragged along upstairs, to the rooftop. The sun was already setting and the sky was almost in its dark hues. Sakura could felt them slamming her body to the wire fence that shielded the rooftops and the almost familiar ropes that tied her towards the metal wire. They tied her naked and they never gave a damn.

Her nightmare wasn't ended yet.

"We'll give you plenty of time to rest, Ugly," she could hear Sai speaking as securing the last knot around her stomach. "You have experienced us one by one, and later, you'll be able to experience the three of us immediately. Does foursome excite you?"

Sakura was too weak to answer.

She could feel Sasori pat her head and whispered, "We'll leave you alone for a couple of hours, so that your body and your mind can rest. I expect similar satisfaction when we come back."

She could hear footsteps walking further away, she could sense the sudden vacant rooftop, she could see the only door to the rooftop swung closed and locked.

She could know instantly, that she only had several hour to be free, before nightmare engulfed her again.

**To be Continued**

**A/n**: One more chapter to go… The foursome chapter…haha. I'll post the last chapter in cycle. I'll post it in Sakura x Sasuke's section for a week, then I'll post it in Sakura x Sai's section for the next week afterward, and later, in Sakura x Sasori's section. I hope to see you in my favorite chapter of the story ;-)


	4. Final Examination

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Warning** : Still, the warning is indeed VERY IMPORTANT. As the last chapter, I think that you will find more inappropriate things occur here. What you will be getting if you read this fic is sado-masochism sex, rape, use of force, use of many other things that make this fanfiction unsuitable for those under aged or for those who can't read such things. Please, heed the warning. I am very serious. For those who have read the previous 3 chapters, you know what kind of stuffs you will be seeing in this fic.

**Summary** : AU. As teenage prostitute, Sakura thought she had seen the worst of lives and sex. But that was becore an unfortunate meeting with 2 twisted students and 1 psychotic teacher. SakuraXSasukeXSaiX Sasori.

**1 x 3**

--------------

**Chapter 4**

**Final Exam**

-------------

Haruno Sakura opened her eyes.

She supposed she had fainted for a couple of hours, and she wished with all her heart that what she had experienced were merely dreams, but no.

She saw the black sky around her; she saw the vacant rooftop and the ever-closed door that led downstairs to the school building. Both her wrists, her body, her legs were all still tied towards the wire fence that surrounded the edge of the rooftops. Her back felt stiff and she was sure that the wire fence on her back would leave red marks on her smooth back. Despite summer, the night breeze still blew and tested her bones. She gritted her teeth to fight the coldness and struggled to free her wrists.

No use.

Damn, how long had it been?

The moon was illuminating her feature and the night fall told her that it had been hours since the three men left her.

When would they come back?

Sakura shivered.

Her cunt suddenly felt hot and throbbing and she cursed her own excessive fear to create such paranoia. Her womanhood had been resting pretty fine, and the soreness was almost forgotten. But she knew, that it was only on the surface. She knew that once those guys returned and had their ways with her, her pitiful pussy wouldn't stand the match.

How she hated them…

She wished they wouldn't come ever.

But each prickling second was killing her. The waiting was an agony itself. She knew that eventually, they would come, and she felt herself flinch every time the trees rustled or the moon casted shadows.

She waited.

Her mind was tired, and she almost let out another cry. She wanted to go home… She just wanted to get back to her safe small flat, took the longest bath in her life, and slept for a whole day. She wanted to forget all of these, she wanted to move out, she wanted to get into another school, perhaps went out town –she didn't know. She just…

The sound that she had feared finally rang in her ears. The door was creaking open, and three figures appeared behind the door and walked towards her.

She looked down, tried not to look at any of them, but one then turned on a flash light and pointed the blinding light on her face. Sakura pried her gazes away.

"How was your rest? You're ready for our game now?"

Sakura was tempted to spat on them again, but hours of their domination had made her much more submissive than her usual more fiery self. Instead of challenging them, she pressed her body backward. If not for the countless wires that had bounded her to the wire fence, she would have been able to escape.

A rough hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up, and she could see that it was Sasori's hand. She was tempted to just avert her gazes, but the stronger grip on her jaw signaled her to look straight in their eyes.

The three men had apparently changed their clothes. Instead of uniforms and white lab coat, they were wearing casual clothes. From the scent of fresh shampoo and soap, she concluded that they must have taken shower and had the chance to refresh themselves and perhaps also had something to grab and eat. Despite her utter dislike towards the three of them, Sakura couldn't help but to feel the insecurity building up inside. These three men, despite how monster-like they were inside, were really forms of art themselves. Like Greek God, each contour of face was shaped perfectly with their each own uniqueness, and with the body that would make her originally melt down.

What did they want with a simple girl like her?

Sakura knew that she wasn't ugly, but she realized that she wasn't exactly that gorgeous either. And foremost, she felt awful, she hadn't had the chance to brush her now wild hair, she was sweaty from all their intercourses, and she smelled of her own cum and their semen…

Seriously, they could just grab any other girl.

Why her?

She didn't have much time to think, because the next few moments, she felt control back on her arms as Sasuke cut off the ropes and wires that tied her on the wire fence of the rooftop. Her legs gave up and she fell down with a soft thud to the rooftop floor below her and she remained there.

What would happen to her now?

Sai dropped a pile of what later she recognized as clothes in front of her.

"Wear them. And be quick,"

Sakura knew that the reason that they provided her full clothing (he gave her bras and underwear, as well as a pair of uniform, complete with the tie, blazer, socks, and shoes) was only so that they could have fun ripping them off her body again later. But she had learned to be grateful to whatever was given to her. Besides, she hadn't had many other options. Quickly, Sakura wore the garment. Start from the bra and the fresh panty, she then zipped up the school uniform's skirt, wore the shirt and tucked it inside her skirt, fastened her tie and wore the blazer, as well as putting n the socks and the shoes.

She let out a sigh. This made her feel much better, although not safer.

"I want you to do all your best for our last game tonight," spoke Sai, who almost always stood as the spokesperson among the three. "The rule is simple. You run, we hunt. You may go anywhere in this school, and we're even giving you chances to escape," he paused as if to sickly give an over dramatic atmosphere. "If you manage to get out of the school gate without getting caught by either of us, then you are free. We will no longer disturb you. We will erase all the remaining evidences, including all those videos we have you recorded on. But if not, if one of us, or if the three of us catch you, you will remain our sex slave forever. Or at least, until we're bored,"

It was always easier to be angry with Sai. Something about his irritating smile and his crude remark made her always want to punch that guy's handsome face. "It's not fair. It's three against one. And I am a girl. You guys are stronger, and you can run faster. You will always be able to catch me,"

"Hm, why being pessimistic? 30 seconds. We will give you 30 seconds to run first before we finally make our moves,"

"I won't be able to reach the gate in 30 seconds! We're in the rooftop of the school building!"

"And I thought your big forehead was not only decoration," commented Sai. "You can go hide and strategize your own movements. And who knows? If you're lucky you may be able to trick us and really get out of the gate. 30 seconds are precious, Ugly. Use it well. Oh, and just to be fair, we're going to tell you. Unlike before, the three of us have come to a mutual agreement to work on together to pleasure you. Can't you imagine? We hate each others' guts, but in order to please you with a foursome, we're willing to cooperate together. So, when one get you, expect him to call for the other two, and we all four will enjoy our night in fun,"

"Fun, my ass…"

"Yes, fun your ass. I don't mind anal sex, just for you to know,"

"Why you son of a –"

"How much longer do we need to have this boring chitchat? I've waited long enough," commented Sasori.

"Ah, you hear the teacher, Sakura. We're running out of time. So, we're going to start now. I'm going to count. 30… 29…"

She began to run.

Sakura slammed open the door of the rooftop that led to the stairs downstairs. She skipped the steps two at a time, in a faint hope that she wouldn't trip or fall, because it would make her situation less lucky. Inside, she mentally counted, to keep track of the time.

24…

She finally reached the bottom level of the stairs that led to the rooftop. She was on the 3rd storey and never stopped running.

Her objectives were to go downstairs as fast as she could, and if by the counting reach '1' she hadn't been able to reach the school yard, she would just get inside one of the classroom or somewhere to hide than to continue her run.

19…

She was on the 2nd story of the school building.

She ran out of breath, recognizing instantly that her body was never suited to be a star in P.E. She hoped only that her stamina still remained as she, again, skipped two steps at a time at the school's stairs that led to the 1st level.

12…

Come on…

Exactly when she counted '4', she was already in the ground floor. She was lucky that the end of the stairs was immediately in front of the school building's front door. Slamming the door open, she ran free out of the school building.

Great.

Sakura couldn't help the happy smile that was formed on her face. The school yard that bridged the school building and the school gate was quite large, but she presumed that she only needed around 10 seconds to cross the yard. Besides, the guys would still needed time to get downstairs and to catch up with her. She had time, she knew she had time.

The night breeze was blowing on her face and she savored the feel of freedom.

1… 0…

Time was up, and the guys must only commence their pursuit now, and she knew they wouldn't make it in time.

Yes, just a couple of seconds and she would be free.

Then, she heard dog's barking.

Sakura looked at her left, a couple meters behind, where a black dog was waiting just beside the tree next to the school building.

_Wait…_

She also heard a gun fire was shot, and Sakura looked up, where she saw one figure was still waiting lazily on the roof top, and she presumed it was Sasuke. He held the revolver on his right hand, and his cell phone on his left hand.

It struck her. They divided the jobs. Two would be in charge to pursuit her, while one would remain on the rooftop, to spy on her movements, to tell the two others where she would be hiding…

_Damn._

And seconds felt much slower, but not less suspenseful. Sakura realized that she also had second problem to deal with.

The dog.

The sound of gun Sasuke fired seemed to be the signal for the black dog to start to chase her.

She screamed.

She screamed at the top of the lung and hated instantly why her school was situated far away from the residence of other people. No neighboring would hear her screams.

The dog barked even more as it pursuit her.

Four legs were much faster than two –and in seconds, the black creature jumped at her –his claws tearing the back of her school's blazer.

Sakura tripled to the sandy ground and was forced to lay down by the dog. But she didn't have time to relax, for the dog never ceased the barking as his fangs seemed wanted to gnaw on her skin.

She was very afraid, she thought she could pee on her panty.

"N-no…"

The dog tried to bite her, and its sticky saliva was falling towards her face. She resisted the urge to faint, because she had to defend herself. The black creature looked as if it hadn't been fed for days, and now that she was his dinner.

From her lying position, on the corner of her eyes she could gaze up to the rooftop, where Sasuke was already gone.

Arrogant bastard. Perhaps he thought that this dog was enough to hold her down while he could just join Sai and Sasori in their pursuit to savage her.

Then, she would never be free.

_Never._

Such tremor rose the natural instinct inside her. Sakura held on the creature's neck, while she tried to just slam it away off her. The dog succeeded in gnawing its fangs on her ivory arm and she screamed. But the fear made her stronger as she gathered up the courage to clutch the creature's neck and with all her might, swung it away. She was lucky that she swung the dog into the tree's direction. Sakura could see the dog's body was slammed hard against the tree, and it moaned before laid limp near the tree.

One problem solved, but she still had plenty others.

She could hear footsteps and Sakura realized that Sai and Sasori would catch her soon. Gazing towards the school gate and calculating the distance, she realized that she would never make in time.

It was wiser to hide, besides there were plenty of bushes around the school yards and Sasuke was no longer on the rooftop spying on her.

Sakura turned direction and went towards the nearest bushes and crept slowly farther from the school yard and the school gate. She knew that the farther she went, the harder she could get into the school gate. But at that second, hiding from the three men were much more important. Creeping down like a soldier, she slithered away from the scene. Sakura could hear the footsteps coming closer and she held her breath in anticipation and fear.

"Where is that girl?"

Sakura lay as still as she could as she peeked from the gaps between the leaves.

"Do you think she manages to escape, Sasori-sensei? Damn, why did I slow down when Sasuke-san told us that the dog was holding her down?"

Sakura held her breath.

"No, wait," Sasori spoke as he looked down to the ground next to his feet.

Sakura paled.

The blood.

The dog managed to bite her and she must have left trails of blood that would give away her hideout.

Shit!

And in the crucial second, she foolishly managed to break a twig.

Sasori and Sai were having their attention directed to the spot where she was hiding.

"Our little bunny is over there…"

Knowing that she was discovered, Sakura decided to run while she still had time.

She knew later, that it was foolish, but she couldn't think well, as she stood up, gave away her position, and began to run away to the west side of the school building.

Sasori and Sai were running behind her.

She felt like she wanted to puke. The terror was eating her up as she heard the running steps behind.

Sakura's brain thought fast and she took a quick turn to the junction on her right. She hoped that the dark night would at least conceal her movements a bit.

She was in the area of the outdoor school's swimming pool. Sakura decided to try her luck and hide again, and chose one of the toilet stall near the swimming pool area to hide. She closed the door and held her breath, as if it could help her hide her aura.

And waited.

She heard their steps slowed down outside the stall.

"Where is that little puppet?"

Sai finished talking towards the phone and told his sensei. "Sasuke is on the way here. I think she's not here, Sasori-sensei. Maybe she's in the tennis court, over there,"

There was silence, and Sakura hoped that Sasori would just be fooled with Sai's idea.

"Or…" announced Sasori. "She is hiding around here. Inside the bathroom, or under the bushes, or maybe, inside the toilet stalls?"

"We should just part ways. I'll go check the tennis court, you check this swimming pool area,"

"Right,"

_No. Please… no._

Sai was leaving the swimming pool area, but Sakura knew that Sasori would be checking her hideouts.

She was doomed.

Damn.

Sakura heard the sound of Sasori slamming open each toilet stalls, and she clutched her hand so hard until she thought she bled.

1st stall.

2nd stall…

She was inside the 4th toilet stall… And she knew that she wouldn't have time to escape. She realized that there was a little window, but she didn't think she had the time. Oh, if only something held Sasori, just for a couple of seconds…

"Where is she?"

Another voice came just after Sasori finished checking the 3rd stall.

"Uchiha,"

Good. Sasuke came. He could buy her some times. She would just slowly get onto the toilet seat and then climbed her way out. Come on, just talk you two!

"And where's that smiling bastard?" asked Sasuke. "He called me here,"

"He's checking the tennis court over there," Sasori commented. Inside the 4th stall, Sakura was slowly pushing the small window away –glad that it didn't give away any creaking sound. She pulled her body up and pushed her head and torso out of the window. Good, she only needed to let out her legs and…

Sasori continued his speech, "I'm in charge to check on this area and –"

He opened the door to the 4th toilet stall.

Damn.

Sasori's smirk went wider. "Ah, what a beautiful pair of dangling legs,"

And without warning, she felt a pair of strong arm were gripping her calves and pulled her back into the stall.

Sakura screamed as she tried to free her legs from Sasori's grips and lunged out. "Let me go!!!"

"No way," Sasuke also went inside the toilet stall and aided Sasori to pull her back inside. With ease, Sakura was dragged back inside the small cubicle as she fell down to the toilet seat and hurt her ankles.

She cried as Sasuke turned on the flash light and aimed the light to her face.

Her body shivered greatly.

"You lose, we win. Now, as promised, you're going to be our sex slave," Sasori announced as covering her mouth and cutting off all those screams of pleas. "Call Sai,"

Sasuke frowned. "Unlike him, I don't actually want to share my property,"

"Our property. Remember that, Uchiha. Call him. And I'm not doing it for his favor either. It's only for the sake of Sakura to have a taste of foursome, isn't it?"

There was no reply from Sasuke, but he finally flipped his cell phone opened and dialed his comrade.

She tried to pry herself from Sasori's grip and she really did attempt to bite on the hand that was covering her mouth, but guy was just too strong, and she thought that she might as well have fainted from the lack of oxygen Sasori provided. Her bottom was pressed hard onto the toilet seat while her free legs tried to kick the red-haired man as her finger clawed the skin.

"Shut up, bitch," and Sasori slapped her hard.

She was used to their sadistic nature, but the slap still startled her as she quieted down and only cried in silence. The seconds were quick, she heard more footsteps and she realized that Sai was coming and that she would be trapped in their play again.

"A toilet stall?" commented Sai cynically as he inserted himself inside the cubicle and closed the door. "Ah good. It's long broken and not in use," he said as reading the paper sign on the door. "At least it doesn't smell,"

Sasori let go of the hand on her mouth and she greedily took a deep, long breath. The three men watched her quietly, intensely. Although the toilet didn't smell, thank goodness, but the amount of people inside the rather small cubicle was never comfortable. She could feel the instant heat of 4 human body's temperature and the humidness.

"On the second thought," Sai opened his chatty mouth again. "This place isn't that bad. Reminded me on the situation inside the morning train with all the possibility of sexual assaults by working men. Ah, Ugly, have you ever been groped in train? Perhaps a quicky?"

She ignored him and just began her plea.

Since when did she succumb to them much?

"Please… It's enough…"

Words that worsen the situation, as Sasuke rolled up his sleeves to fight the heat and darkly muttered, "It's never enough," and with that he roughly pulled her tie down.

She shrieked.

The next moment was almost a blur and she felt like she was being raped.

Oh yes, she was raped, wasn't she?

She could taste her own salty tears when she felt 3 pairs of hands roamed all over her body. The feeling to be manhandled by so many hands were sickening. She didn't have time to move or to escape. One hand was tugging out her blazer, another pair was ripping her blouse –the buttons went flying everywhere –, while one seemed to like the kink of slowly pulling down her shoes and sock, before joining the fun of groping her crotch.

Sakura screamed and she fought.

No use.

Another rough hand was pulling up her bras and was now groping her mound. Other hand joined, just as coarse, just as rough –pinching her nipples, while the other just pried her legs open as wide as they could. Her panty was ripped. All happened so fast. She couldn't tell whose hand on where, everything was blur, and she could only feel the sensation.

Sakura felt her chin was lifted up and one claimed her lips and inserted his tongue deep inside. It was more of a ravage of mouth than kissing, and she couldn't hold a thin trail of saliva that slipped out of her lip. Then she also felt hotness and thickness that slurped her nipple up as if it was cherry on an ice cream. Two finger was already inserted inside her cunt, and she had a feeling that the fingers belonged to different men.

The roughness never ceased for the next 10 minutes, and she knew that they switched positions, and the fog of hot breath was suffocating her. Her mind was blur. Her thighs were stroked, one even folded one of her leg and in the queerest position, sucked her manicured and polished toe nail. There were hands on her ass cheek, grabbing the two mounds and pried them wide just to see them juggle. There seemed to be no second where her breast was freed from groping. She could feel the redness of the roughness while her tit was gnawed and clawed, and even twisted ever so painfully.

Someone was kissing down her navel and licked her belly bottom, while one of the finger on the cunt remained and the other joined and stretched her inner walls. Her voice was hoarse of screaming and she felt like if she screamed anymore, she might break a vocal cord. One rough hand was pushing her back down, until she bowed in position and was forced to stand up. Her buttock was raised up, and she heard maniacal laugh when she felt something was inserted into her ass hole, and somehow she had a feeling that one of the twisted men had inserted the hole with a pencil.

Her pink tresses fell and formed veil on her despaired face. She felt another hand pulled her hair and jerked her face up. Her mouth was soon filled with a thick and long piece of meat that she could recognize as penis and she was forced to give a blow job. Oh how she wanted to bite on that thing, but knew that it wouldn't help her in this situation. The tip of the shaft was pressed hard onto her throat, and she choked when bitter liquid seeped out of the thick thing into her throat.

Her eyes tiredly look up, and despite the shadows, she could sense one small red dot in the darkness and felt instantly sick.

One still even recorded her in this situation.

Her body was pushed to lean back once again, and at least her mouth was free from the cock, as her back touched the toilet but now her legs were raised high inside the hot, steamy cubicle. The movement made her back slithered down and her ass even down in the toilet hole, but her leg was raised even higher. One was rested dangling in somebody's shoulder, while one was stretched away as far as the cubicle allowed. Her cunt was again for the world to see and she could even watch as the video camera was dragged down to survey the anatomy of her woman organ and perhaps even zoomed when two fingers stretched open the labia to show her clitoris.

She couldn't tell just how much juices she had produced that day, but the trickling sensation was faded, as one tongue always licked the hot liquid before it could trailed down. After the longest minute, the video camera was held away, but that never gave her chance to be relieved. One had grabbed the toilet shower, set it in the highest force and pressed it against her opening before pressing the tug and strong water was inserted inside her body.

The pressure was so high that she tried to pry away, but one was forcing her shoulder down and one even had his shoes on her flat stomach, holding her down. The water continued to wash the inside of her wall, the force was great that she moaned hard again for the umpteenth time in that stall.

One pair of strong arm was pulling her up in the standing position and slammed her front body to the door of the toilet stall. Her breasts were pressed hardly onto the surface and they even moved her body in hard sync that she was sure her breasts were bruising. The shower was set into the maximal pressure as it sprayed inside her once again before the device was forgotten. She felt her body was lifted high, until she could feel her hand could reach the gap above the stall. The pencil inside her anus was pulled out, but a penis was inserted inside her vaginal core again, while she was another different manhood was stuck up in her anus hole. She could never believe that she was double-fucked, but it happened nonetheless. Her back was pulled backward so it gave chance to other hands to snake in front of her tits and twisted her nipples painfully.

Despite the fear and pain, she had an orgasm.

Another cock, perhaps a different one, was inserted once again to her hole, but the wave of pleasure hadn't disappeared and her clawing on the door weakened.

God…

As finally her orgasm faded out, she began to gain back her senses. Sakura realized that in this position, she was the only one pressed on the door. Her hand quickly reached below, and found the toilet door knob. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the knob open, she fell down and stumbled together with all those 3 guys behind her, but at least she wasn't trapped in that toilet stall again.

For one being the most prepared, Sakura quickly pushed her body upward, momentarily freed herself from the clutches of the vile men. She stood herself up and dashed away. Despite her sore legs, she forced herself with all her might.

"Damn it!" She could hear Sasuke's cursing.

Her slim legs carried her away barefoot. Her blazer was long gone, and her shirt was torn in half. The tie was dangling loose on her neck and her bras were still pushed up. Sakura knew that her breasts still juggled free and without cover as she ran, but she paid no attention to that at the moment.

She went across the tiles of the swimming pool area and escaped to the garden, but then an arm reached out and pulled her down.

She shrieked as finding Sasuke managed to catch her.

"This bitch…" she heard him growl.

Sai then came and held both her arms and dragged her towards the tree.

"Let me go!! Let me fucking go!!" She screamed as try to fight the force when Sai still mercilessly pulled her. Her back was brushing the grass, the twigs, the ground below her were bruising her back, but the artist guy gave no damn. He found the tree that suited, stretched her arms away around the tree trunk, before meeting her wrists again and clanking them with the handcuff. She was then bounded to the tree. Meanwhile, Sasori was pulling off her tie, gnawed it into a small ball and forced it inside her mouth so deep until Sakura feared that her lung would never been able to perform respiration.

"You know what this calls for, Haruno. A punishment," commented Sasori as he pulled out something from his pocket. "Now, you have studied the art of bondage, hanging, bestiality, what else? Humiliation, gang bang, and many other. Now we're going to teach you something else."

Sasuke was in charge in taking off all her clothes. He couldn't get her shirt sleeve away, but he could cut the white piece of fabric until what were left were only two short sleeves on her upper arms. He also had tore down her bra and zipped down her skirt. Her underwear was long gone, and Sakura was again nude. But this time, she was outdoor, on the grass, and under the natural lighting of the moonlight.

Sasori then showed Sakura the thing that made her instantly pale.

A lighter.

He pressed down the small trigger and small, yet quite long fire was blazing up the small device.

Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Have you ever had your nipples burnt?"

Sakura screamed through her gag and she rebelled but Sasuke was holding her down as Sasori nearing the lighter towards her breast.

She could feel warmth, and even hotness as the fire was moved closer and closer onto her pink bud.

The heat on the tip of her nipple…

She screamed.

Crazy, this is crazy!!

Sasori maniacally laughed. "Don't worry, I won't truly burn your beautiful tits. I just want you to have a taste of fear. Feel it, Haruno," he muttered as moving to her right breast and lit the lighter once again, the fire touched the skin of her under breast and she felt extreme pain. She could hear laughter as the teacher pressed the lighter onto her right nipple and lit it once again.

Bastard!!

"Try it on her cunt, Sasori-sensei," Sai commented in his stand position.

"I'm just getting there, brat. Don't order me around," and with fear, she felt Sasuke pushed her legs farther away from each other. Sasori knelt down below and Sakura lost the courage to fight up. As promised, he lit the lighter again and getting the fire onto her opening.

Her throat was dry –it hurt to scream.

She was very afraid. She feared the fire will burn her pubic hair and swollen her cunt, but Sasori paid no damn as he rested the lit up lighter below her opening.

The heat was unbearable, and despite her tiredness, she wriggled.

Spitting out the tie gag in her mouth, she then begged. "No, please. I'm sorry, I am so sorry I ran away. Please don't do thi –Akh!" she yelped when the heat of the fire became unbearable. Tears seeped out of her eyes.

"Let me borrow the lighter, Sasori-sensei," spoke Sai as the biology teacher finally handed the black-haired the lighter. Sakura sighed in relief, even when it only lasted for a couple of seconds. Sai pulled something from the pocket of his jacket and she saw the thin yet long red candle. He smiled down at her agonized form. "Have you ever tried wax before?" he muttered as kneeling down and began to light the candle. The fire lit up in the red candle and Sai turned the position down.

The first droplet of hot wax fell onto her pale skin.

It was slightly different then the heat from Sasori's lighter, but it was still hot nonetheless. The candle seemed to be make from special ingredient as it quickly melted away and Sakura let out a yelp every time the a drop or drops of candle wax splashed onto her skin. Sai focused the wax on her breasts and she bit her lips from pain when red wax started to cover her mounds in spots. Sai wasn't easily satisfied, as he positioned the candle even closer to her nipple and poured the hot wax until covering her pink nipples.

Sakura cried.

Each time the wax fell she withered, and by the time Sai finally managed to cover her whole nipples and areolas with red wax and then pulled the candle away, Sasuke seemed to be annoyed at her display of resistance. He then muttered, "You want to know the real fear?" he asked as pulling out his special item, the revolver.

It dawned into her. This time, he might want to kill her. After hours of sex and plays, he finally found her useless and he tried to remove the evidence by –

Without her anticipating it at all, Sasuke jammed the mouth of the gun inside her vagina hole.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Of all ways to kill a girl…

The Uchiha still had his finger on the trigger and he forced the revolver even deeper inside her cunt. "I could blow this anytime,"

Her energy was suddenly drained and she felt her legs lost their strength as they laid helpless on the grassy ground. Her entire body was numb and Sasuke made it worse by twisting the weapon inside her wall.

"How does it feel, Ugly?" questioned Sai, seemingly interested in Sasuke's initiative. "Perhaps I should jam another in your ass hole?"

"No!" she resisted, before adding a weak, "Please,"

"Fine, then you should just relax and enjoy yourself," commented the smiling one as he bent down and kissed her lips savagely. She tasted blood on her lips, and she was positive that it was hers. Sai's tongue lapped on the bruise and licked her lips, but the gentle act didn't mean that he slowed down in kissing her.

Meanwhile, Sakura knew that on her left, Sasori was kissing the breast which wasn't covered by Sai's red wax. He bit on the mound, leaving kiss mark there and there as his right finger trailed south and rubbed hot on her raw clitoris.

Sai was kneading her left breast while still kissing her lips and cutting the air supply. From the slit of her opened jade eyes, Sakura could see that Sasuke masturbated while still pushing the revolver in and out of her hot cunt.

The sexual treatments sent her into orgasm again. She wondered how many time these vile men would make her feel the sensation.

Her natural liquid lubricated the black revolver and Sasuke twisted the gun in quick tempo inside her vagina, before finally pulling it out, at the same time that Sai freed her from the kiss.

She laid there breathless.

The pink-haired girl could smell her own sex scent on the revolver that was aimed at her face. She knew by the looks of Sasuke's dark eyes, what he wanted her to do. But even before she could prepare herself, Sasuke had inserted the mouth of the gun inside her mouth. She could instantly feel the droplets of her own juices in her tongue.

Sasori had moved his position and he was bending in front of Sakura's opened cunt as he started to lick all there. Her inner thigh, her labia, her clitoris… His hot tongue even seeped inside the hole.

Sakura moaned again.

Sai was standing up and he opened his pants to show his bulge as he aimed the tip towards Sakura's face and splashed her pretty feature with that sticky, thick liquid of his own semen.

"You're very dirty, Ugly. Time to wash you up," he announced and his other comrades took this as cue as Sasuke finally pulled out the gun off her mouth and Sasori gave a long final lick on her clit before standing up. Sai went behind the tree and freed her arms from the handcuffs.

She had no energy to move.

"Come," Sasori said as pulling her up and she weakly obliged. She stood on her wobbly and sore feet but followed the three guys back to the swimming pool.

The water looked so blue and cool –she was glad when Sasuke told her to get inside. This way, she could at least cover herself under the water surface and washed the sweats and cum all over her body, as well as Sai's stupid wax. Sakura carefully stepped into the water and the coolness made her instantly want to drown herself. Ducking in, she let the whole water soak her until the top of her head. She was a good swimmer, and she remained under water for quite a while –not feeling like she wanted to see the 3 men's face sooner.

But sooner or later, she needed the oxygen and she went up to the surface and took a greedy amount of air. She watched the three pair of feet on tile of the outside of the swimming pool but decided to avert her eyes again and swam farther to the middle of the pool, while trying to scrub her skin and body.

When would this be over?

She remained there, swimming alone for around 5 minutes, before she heard the splashing sound and she knew that her nightmare was pursuing her again. The three must have jumped inside the pool to join her.

And she was right. Under the water, one arm was pulling her arm as she was dragged back towards the edge of the swimming pool, where it was less deep than the middle section. She prepared herself, knowing what would come.

Sakura felt two large hand of Sai already engulfed around her torso, squeezing her breasts, kneading them underwater. Another hand, Sasuke's, was pushing her head down under the water and he soon followed suit and submerged before kissing her lips. Below her, she knew that Sasori was thrusting his cock upward, inside the water. There was a funny feeling of having sex in the water. Her hands reached up, trying to get herself up to the surface, but the boys were persistent –and apparently, having stronger lungs. Sasori thrust his penis in and out and although with the whole water it helped ease the pain of penetration, his hard buckling didn't cease the true tremor.

Sasuke's hand finally let go of her head and she swam upwards and took a deep air. Seconds later, the three men followed, although they seemed to hold their breath better, and they didn't look as greedy as her to engulf the oxygen. They remained there for a couple of second, before Sasuke climbed up the small step ladder on the swimming pool, although he still had his lower body under water. Sakura didn't have time to analyze, because seconds later, Sasori pinned her head down and dragged her downward until her little head was faced south and her legs were still on the surface. She was positioned upside down. The water pressure was hurting her ears and she couldn't see straight, but she felt Sai's hands (somehow, after hours of sensing the three of them, she could start to memorize whose hands on where) were holding her waist and forcing her two legs up like a synchronized swimmer. Her legs that were dangling above the surface struggle to be free, but Sasuke, who was standing on the pool's ladder, held her legs high and parted them open and thrust his penis down.

The night breeze made her legs quivered, and the force of Sasuke's penetration made her even weaker. The feeling was queer, down in the surface, she was fighting to get some oxygen (which Sasori didn't provide –as he was busied with licking her areolas under water), while her legs were fighting above the surface as the monster thrust in and out like a mad man he always was. It was cold and painful, and he had to claw on Sasori's chest to let him know that she ran out of oxygen, before the guy finally released his grip around her neck and carried her to the surface –much to Sasuke's displeasure of his interrupted penetration.

She coughed water and muttered curses. Were these guys trying to kill her?! What was with their mad intention to have sex while she was fighting for oxygen and strove for life?!

Her eyes were red from all the submerging and her ears still hurt, and she began to shiver, but she realized that one guy still needed to plunge his thing inside her.

Sai switched place with Sasuke as he sat on the pool's ladder and seated Sakura on his lap. Without warning, Sai inserted his penis inside her womb and she cried as well as taking much oxygen, because, she realized that soon, one of the two other guys would just pull her down submerging again. And she was right. Sasuke was gnawing his fingers on her shoulder blade and pulled her backward, until her body was bended backward while she was still sitting on Sai's lap with his cock still inside her. The Uchiha equally drowned himself only in order to thrust his shaft back to her ass hole, just when Sasori forced her mouth opened under water and inserted his own manhood inside her mouth cavern.

She felt like her head wanted to explode due to the queer position, due to the lack of oxygen, but she strangely felt that kind of wave of orgasm, that for a moment, she thought it was okay to be drowned to death in such pleasure.

What a stupid thought.

She had became their whore, their toy, their doll, their fucking slave.

Sakura had never felt self-loathing more than she felt that time.

Although, at the same time, for the sake of such good orgasm, she would let such depressing thoughts off.

…

…

Sasori finally took his cock out of her mouth and brought back her head to the surface of the water. At the same time, both Sai and Sasuke pulled back their manhood and allowed the girl to swim (or float ) freely. Sai went up to the surface first, followed by Sasori, who also took the pink-haired girl and pulled her to the land, and the last one was Sasuke. Sakura tiredly, sorely, lied on the now not so dry tile, facing the moonlight and began to flutter her eyes closed. Faintly, she could hear rustling of clothes and she realized that the three had put back on their own clothes, while she still remained there on the spot, with water still soaking her entire body and freezing her bone.

She didn't give a damn.

She was just so… exhausted.

Someone threw a big towel to her, but she couldn't tell out who. Slowly, the emerald-eyed girl opened her eyes and began to envelope her nude form with the big, white towel. She seated herself on the tile and after wrapping and securing the towel around her body, she began to squeeze the excessive water from her pink hair.

What would happen to her now?

It was over for the night, she knew. But what would happen to her tomorrow? The day after? Afterwards?

Would she forever be stuck in their crazy, peculiar sex games?

Forever?

What did they want with her, on the first place? Why did they choose her? Because she was a whore? Because it would give them a good damn alibi?

"W-why me?" she finally posed the question she had been meaning to ask since much earlier that afternoon.

Sasori was the first to turn around, and was the first to reply, "You're very beautiful. And you ignite my passion. As if you're created to satisfy my darkest demand. And it's true,"

If she hadn't remembered what horrible acts he had done towards her, Sakura knew that she would easily be trapped by those words.

But no matter how much she thought them to be lying, she couldn't help but to sob. She didn't know why and how, she just felt too emotional. She was weak and vulnerable, and there was seriously –

"You wanna know the reason, from an artist's perspective?" inquired Sai as he casually lit on a cigar. She could smell the smoke and how it made her red eyes even blearier, but Sakura decided to listen up. "Your cheek bones are beautiful, just as beautiful as your perfectly-sculpted nose. Your hair is framing your gorgeous feature. And your eyes, especially your eyes. You have such wonderful eyes. As if you are screaming sex signals with them. Do you believe me if I say that only by looking at you, it always turns me on? I could gladly take you now again, but –"

"But you need to rest. For now," interrupted Sasuke. "My doll is –"

"Our," reminded Sasori. "She's not only yours, Uchiha,"

"Fine. _Our_ doll is to be treated nicely. And you surely need your rest."

_Nicely? _How she wanted to spat on their face.

"So now, understand the rule, Sakura. Take a good care of your body. It's our property now," continued the Uchiha. "You're not to take other clients anymore. You are still a whore, but only our whore. You're forbidden to give any other guy pleasure in any form,"

She wanted to protest –

"And, you never had to worry about your life anymore. We'll take care of everything. You don't have to think of your school tuition, of your future college tuition. You don't have to starve in street. You don't have to think how to pay up your apartment's rent. We even already bought you an exclusive flat. All your life needs would be guaranteed by us,"

Sakura looked down. She knew the consequences. "All that…in return of my body,"

"And, your loyalty," added Sasuke.

"And, your good sex service," added Sai.

"I –"

"It's not an option, Haruno,"

She never had one, hadn't she?

_Once a whore, always a whore._

"Now get up and get back to your house. Tomorrow morning, we'll continue our intercourses. Don't you think it's going to be a great summer holiday, Haruno Sakura?"

**The End.**

First draft finished : November 22, 2009. 2.33 PM.

Revision : December 26, 2009. 6.52 PM.

**A/n** : That's the end folks. Thank you for reading up until the end. I hope that you enjoy this fic, although that I will make it clear what I've stated in the first chapter: This fiction is only a fanfiction, and shall remain as one. I never accept any kind of these things in this story to ever happen in real world. A chance for another fic? I don't want to promise much, because I had no idea about it right now. And I'm currently still busied with my real life as well as my original pen name. This indisch k pen name won't be my top priority. But I do admit I truly enjoy writing these chapters and I would love to write more about Sakura and the 3 guys again, someday. If I do so, then expect it to be as steamy as this fic, hahaha.

Well, okay then! Farewell for now! Thanks for reading. This fic lacks review, I do hope you review… at least for the last chapter… *begging eyes*


End file.
